A Love Like Blood
by KogaxAyame's cub
Summary: Lies.Everything she knew is nothing but lies.Aphrodite figures out her true identity as Princess Ayame and works with a narcissistic wolf pack leader,Koga.What happens when their archenemy vampire prince falls in love with her,along with the werewolf?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

A/N: I know, I know, I shouldn't be starting up a new story again but... I couldn't help myself. The quotes are from The Titanic; I love that movie and couldn't help myself. This may start off a little confusing, but it'll get better! This is written in the narrator point of view, but the rest won't be! I used to have a story called A Love Like Blood, you might remember it, but this is entirely new just with the same title and Ayame's story instead of Koga's.

* * *

A Love Like Blood

Prologue

By: Ashley Dawn Shauf

* * *

_I know, it doesn't make any sense at all, that's why I trust it._

"Aphrodite, wait up!" a young girl called as she trailed behind her red-headed friend. The slender, well proportioned, girl stopped and turned to the side to view the girl. Her fire-colored hair blazed past her flawless lightly tanned face and her striking green eyes held impatience. She was quick with her temper, but kind with her personality. The clumsy girl tripped, trying to make it as quickly as possible to the perfect vixen that stood beyond her. It was no wonder her name was Aphrodite, after the goddess of love, beauty, and sexual desire.

"Kira, are you okay?" the redhead was by her friends side in mere seconds. She had always been extremely fast with cunning ways and quick thinking; it was almost unreal with her too-perfect appearance. The flustered girl pulled herself together, with Aphrodite helping her up for her black high top chucks to be placed flat on the ground yet again. The younger girl nodded hastily and brushed herself off while Aphrodite allowed a gorgeous white smile to grace her features.

"I'm fine, thanks. So are you busy tonight because I really need some help with my chemistry homework, if you don't mind." Kira bit her lip and gazed at her friend with large eyes. Aphrodite felt bad but had to turn down the small girl.

"Kira... I'm sorry but there's something that I really need to do. I can't go into details, it's a little personal. I'll arrange for Emi to help you out. I promise that I will help you out next time though; you can have all of my notes if that will help you guys. Her strength may not be chemistry but with my notes she always follows along fine." The beautiful teenager explained.

Kira nodded and the two fell into step together. The pavement was old and yellowed, weather worn with cracks and nature taking its course by allowing grasses to grow through. Aphrodite sighed and reached in her pocket, clenching the small necklace with all of her might. There had been a note with it, too. Her mind wondered nonstop and she zoned out, unable to hear any of the actual words that her companion was saying as she rambled on about cute boys.

--

Aphrodite peered through the wilderness and peeled back branches of trees that stemmed in every direction. The all over feeling of the woods was eerie but Aphrodite pushed herself nonetheless, her strong will wouldn't have her stopping. She stepped into a clearing and spun around in slow circles, taking in her surroundings. She heard whispers and her senses got on edge as she tried to focus where they were coming from but they seemed to be everywhere.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She sensed somebody nearby and quickly stepped back at the last second, allowing a wolf to roll right before her eyes, having missed his target. The white wolf growled deep in his throat, towering tall and wide, and a lot more huge than she had ever anticipated one would be. Aphrodite sighed, not one to be afraid. "Great, somebody gives me a stupid necklace and some half assed note so I wander into the woods to get eaten by the big bad wolf. I've had better days."

"Sent?" it hissed and Aphrodite jumped. Never in her life had she heard of wolves talking, other than in movies of course. "Wait, don't be afraid." It spoke quickly in its deep voice. _That was one hell of a thing to say_, she thought. It slowly transformed back into the body of a human to become a very attractive young man with pale blonde hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes. _Suddenly I don't have the urge to run away..._ she thought to herself. "I'm Kane, I was sent to wait for the princess."

"Princess? What do you mean princess? Like, your werewolf princess or something? Shouldn't you know where she is or something? I mean, that's a pretty high position I'm assuming." The girl raised an eyebrow at the foolish boy.

"I believe you are her." He said, those eyes flashing.

"You're crazy." She rolled my eyes.

"Show me the necklace!" he urged.

She looked at him suspiciously before reaching in her pocket and pulling out the note as well as the necklace. Opening the folded small slip of paper she read the writing. "Venture into the woods, he will find you." She paused and looked up. "It's kind of creepy and weird, but I'm not one to be scared so easily, I'm open-minded."

"Yes you are, princess, now come with me." Kane smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa buddy; I'm not your princess." she replied.

"Yes you are, and I need to bring you back to the tribe." He said and, before she knew it, she was on his back with her hands wrapped around his neck and closing her eyes as the wind whipped her. His human form shaped into that of the wolf again and she clung to the white fur for her life. The strong muscles beneath her were intimidating; she couldn't wait to see those teeth up close and personal! As soon as they started, they stopped. The place was in front of a cave and the wolf slowly slunk into the depths of the blackened caves.

"Isn't darkness a vampire thing?" I whispered.

"Don't mention those hysterical jokes." He warned, and she knew, without seeing, that he was baring those mighty teeth. Fire from the walls lit the path with a soft yellow glow once a little ways into the cave. The sound of water dripping off the rock was torture to my eyes at its constant persistence. It was dimly lit, cold, and wet. Her warm spring clothes were no competition. She shivered and huddled closer to the warm fur but was soon ordered to get off.

There was an opening, with an opening in the top of the cave for sunlight to stream down through like a golden white river flooding into the darkness, along with the fire lamps. The people all jumped to attention, hostility in their eyes. The wolf jumped up to speak on behalf of the gorgeous girl. "This is the princess, I've found her."

The people seemed to become overwhelmed with shock as they studied her. An old wolf limped towards Aphrodite, his right front leg critically injured. "Ah... so is it. Ayame... granddaughter, I haven't seen you in ages, since you were a baby and your parents tried to rid you of this life. I have a lot to explain."

'_Granddaughter? What was this old wolf talking about? And Ayame? That's not my name!'_ the girl thought, perplexed. She followed as the old man order her to sit down. He laid down in front of her, while she crossed her legs on the rock she was seated.

"Your mother and father died a long time ago, due to vampires. They were the ones the vampire league was after, furious and serious. They figured if they adapted to a normal lifestyle, that of humans, that the vampires would forgive and forget but they never did. They passed their legacy through you, who was given to a human. The vampires couldn't find you and they never did, not yet. We let you go, thinking you'd be happier with that human life but we can't hold out any longer Ayame. You have a power that we need... you have your father's power as well as your mother's power and it will only work for you. Our pack has diminished so much... we're moving to live with the brown wolf tribe and we need you to come along." His old voice strained.

"I may not completely believe in everything you're saying but I'm in no position to let people down, I simply can't do this. If I am who you say I am then I have no right to turn down my people. As a princess, I refuse to do so. Your story is crazy and far-fetched, but I believe you and agree to go. I'll tell my parents and change schools but join this pack." She acknowledged.

"We will wake your powers tomorrow night, when we leave." The old man said and the girl, Ayame, agreed. The whole time she'd been living a lie, living under another sheltering than her bloodline, living under a different identity (name and everything). The story was hard to believe, but something inside her heart said that the man wasn't lying and it was only right for her to obey.

And so it was. She informed her adoptive parents, who told her the truth about her not being their real child, and demanded to leave. They complied, not wanting to hold her back from anything or anyone, and the next day she informed the school, and all her friends, that she was moving and wouldn't be coming back. She met with the wolves and awakened her powers.

* * *

Koga

* * *

Koga paced back and forth in his bedroom of the large Victorian house with its oversized basement, where a majority of the pack stayed. He was in completely human form, like usual, with black hair pulled into a perfect and high ponytail that trailed down his back. His eyes were an impressing blue that would stun a person on their own, without needing him to do anything. He was tall, lean, and muscular with tanned skin from the sun's rays.

They had said that the white pack's princess would be found and coming as well, but he had his doubts. They hadn't heard or seen the girl since her birth and it would be next to impossible to figure out who she was now, yet they had one of the most impressive psychics around and he was in no place to argue with a prophet. He felt no need to dress up for her or the tribe, since he was taking them as guests and not the other way around.

"My Lord, the white pack is on their way, they should be here by tomorrow morning. They've found the princess, surely, and they'll be bringing her with them. We must warn you though, she's not used to wolves and was raised like a fragile human so take it easy on her, will you sir?" Ginta asked politely, having just talked to the white pack.

Although they were wolves they were up to date with the technology and used vehicles and dressed, staying in there human form much of their time. They were free to wonder about and attend schools and parties as long as they were kept a secret and no harm was done. There was plenty of meat to go around these days, they didn't need humans.

"I'll think about it." He shrugged, rudely.

"Perhaps, master, you'll get a mate." At that Koga gritted his teeth, he was not the slightest bit ready to mate and he didn't want anybody to try to convince him into it with the spring and mating season being around. "I heard that she's the most beautiful girl you will ever see."

"Or, perhaps you my friend will get lucky and be able to mate with her instead?" Koga suggested even though he knew stronger wolves would fight for the hand of a princess, just for position if not for anything else. Koga had been lucky to get the position of pack leader, although most tried to throw a mutiny against him. His mother was of the brown pack, and his father was a lone black wolf (the rare color) on a search for more of his color. His father did not mate his mother for life, shunning an existence between the black and brown packs. When half human, his tail was colored brown, but when fully transformed he changed to a magnificent black wolf.

"One can only wish." Ginta sighed.

"Wishing... dreaming... it gets you nowhere and it never will. Remember that, mark my words. Strength, killing, trying, that's all you have. The things you're going to do you focus on, not what you want. People all too often get caught up in what they want. Now, leave!" he demanded and Ginta scrambled away.

Reviews Make Me Happy ^.^


	2. Chapter One

April 20, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

A/N: Chapter one, woo! I think I'm doing pretty good so far! I hope you guys like this story, I was just given inspiration for it and had to write on impulse.

**Thank you RoobyDoobyDoo for reviewing, and so quickly! :)**

* * *

A Love Like Blood

Chapter One

By: Ashley Dawn

* * *

_Afterward, the 700 people on the boat had nothing to do but wait: wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution which would never come.

* * *

_

"You won't believe your eyes when you see this guy, their leader. His name is Koga Ookami, and he's the single sexiest guy that has ever existed on this planet. He's the only black werewolf that's ever been spotted since his father. He's so unique and absolutely delicious; you won't believe it when you take in this eye candy." The girl sitting beside her, Rin, exclaimed happily in her always-bouncy manner.

"I highly doubt you're right about that one. I've seen some pretty good looking guys in my time and have dated plenty, I'm sure he's not as big of a deal as your making him out to be." I shrugged the idea off, not easily impressed with the ideal of cute boys. Rin didn't get out much, even though the pack was made up of plenty of great choices... she wouldn't know how all the people I dated looked like and everything, she was one of the children placed in homeschooling for fear of her losing her temper.

"No Ayame, you're the one that has no clue. Trust me; you'll be head over heels as soon as you see this guy. He was like hand crafted by God himself, I swear. There is nobody better that you will ever find. Well, other than this dog pack, but we don't exactly get along with them so those boys are completely off limits..." her gaze drifted to far away, back to a memory in her mind.

Koga seemed to be everybody's topic though, I concluded. Every conversation happened to be about this striking and strong man with more speed than imaginable. I enjoyed dressing up but it felt like I was dressing up for him rather than respect. My gown was very thin nice-feeling material that clung to my form until my hips, when it loosened up and fell in folds. My feet were without shoes and I had a bracelet of white flowers on each ankle and wrist, with an Iris flower in my hair, which was braided down to the small of my back and the color, had darkened to a deep dark crimson color ever since I gained my powers (as well as making my amazingly green eyes even greener). Makeup was modestly applied and they stressed that I shouldn't wear undergarments, which had me uncomfortable, even now.

"You look like a goddess, no wonder they called you Aphrodite... you must have been beautiful since birth." Rin mused as she gazed at me. "I could totally never pull off that outfit. You have such a perfect body and everything... I'm hardcore jealous of you. You're sure to catch and keep the attention of Koga, and that is very rarely done." Rin concluded.

"But it's happened?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yes, but it's forbidden. The woman that his desires laid upon at a time was a vampire and the strangest thing was that she was in alliance with one of the dog men; InuYasha was her lover if I believe so, and her name was Kagome. She was as pretty as possible, but had no feelings for him and would have been the downfall to his pack, which is the strongest." Rin explained.

"He fell in love with the enemy? That's so romantic, yet tragic because he lost her even though he could never have her in the first place. I feel bad for him, which must have been horrible to have been in a one-sided relationship." I sighed.

"It's a curse that was brought upon his family. Having a pup with a lone wolf, without being mated, curses the offspring of that she-wolf. In Koga's case, his mother made the choice and now he suffers because of it. Everybody fears the curse will not be lifted from him and that he'll be doomed to mourn in the nonexistence of love for the rest of his life." Rin frowned.

"I'm sure everything will work out for him." I comforted the petite girl with a warming voice as I covered her small hand with my own. Her honey eyes immediately beamed up at me. "Everybody will find true love at some point or another, be it in this world or the next. You'll never be alone the whole way through eternity and all things take time."

"I'm quite impatient, I don't like to wait." Rin admitted sheepishly as she gave me a shy smile. I giggled just as the car came to a halt. They had stopped me and gotten me ready an hour ago, yet I had just arrived at the destination now. The people really must have been special. An old dirt road lead back to an ivory mansion that was gorgeous in every aspect. Large golden gates opened and we were allowed to enter, the car proceeding to drive again.

"This place is beautiful..." I gasped in awe.

"I've never been here, it really is gorgeous." Rin gaped. Once we were parked our car door opened and Kane offered me a hand with a boyish grin. Quickly the small girl beside me whispered in my ear. "He really likes you Ayame."

I blushed as he helped me out and placed a hand respectively on the small of my back, leading me towards the entrance. "How'd you like the ride, princess? If there's anything we can do to make improvements, please let us know."

"It was fine, thank you." I smiled graciously over at him and the doors opened, the security men bowing at my presence, struck in awe at my looks. The same thing happened when I stepped foot into the large palace. Everybody that could see froze in their place and stared being bowing. I bit my lip. "Oh, please, no, don't bow at me, I'm nothing better than the rest of you people, worse probably, so just treat me as a normal one."

The statement shocked everybody and they looked at the old wolf that was limping up to my side. He looked up at me before nodding and turning his attention to the crowd. "My granddaughter is in the right state of mind; please do not treat us like anything more than regular kin." This seemed to lighten the mood a little, and give me some additional respect.

"Kane..." a voice spoke. I looked over at Kane as he narrowed those blue eyes towards the speaker, obviously unpleased. Next I looked at the man speaking. He had an arrogant look to him, but he had a reason to be. He looked incredible in those light ripped blue jeans and black boots. His appearance was more than I had expected, as his eyes fell upon me.

"Koga..." Kane growled.

"Who's this beautiful young lady?" his eyes turned to be filled with lust and I automatically didn't like the man, even if this could have been the Koga that everybody had been talking about on the way here.

"Ayame." I said strictly, not willing to waste my words.

"You're gorgeous Ayame." He charmed.

"So they tell me but you can't always listen to the words of a mere mortal, can you? Mortals lie too much and being a werewolf may make you superior to humans but surely not immortal therefore you will die and so will your words at some point or the other. Losing the origination losing any meaning so save those sweet words." I smiled in a smartass manner. "And lust, Mr. Koga, is not something very welcoming to a newfound princess."

Koga was left with nothing to say, which pleased me and Kane seemed to like the situation as well. A voice, just as rude as Koga's tone had been to Kane, was spoken towards me. Except they didn't use my new name. "Aphrodite, no time no see."

"Bankotsu, what a sweet surprise." I growled bitterly with a fake smile plastered on my face. I hated him, I really did. He used to go to my school and always try to make moves on me but I always seemed to get away, one way or another. "It has been a long while, hasn't it? God, I miss those days without you."

"You want me." He stepped close, only an inch away.

"You want me." I pointed out.

"I do, its mutual." He smiled.

"No it's not because I don't want you Bankotsu. I want nothing to do with you! I've never wanted anything to do with you! When are you going to actually realize that or do I need to get the police involved once again about my stalker that's trying to make sexual moves on me?" I asked sweetly, raising an eyebrow.

"You're so hot when you pissed, Aphrodite." He whispered.

"It's Ayame, and back off Bankotsu." Koga ordered. The male shot Koga a glare but listened to his orders. He eyed me up suspiciously, "Aphrodite, what's that all about? Are you sure you're the wolf princess?"

"It's my human name, you probably know the story." I shrugged.

"Fine... you might want to stay clear of Bankotsu. I'm not sure what kind of background you have with him but he's more dangerous than the rest of the males in my pack other than me. Speaking of males... if you don't want to get harmed or raped or anything make sure you have good protection. My men are only so strong to resist such strong sexual desire." He whispered before his finger lightly nipped the top of my nipple, which must have been hardened by the slight coldness in the place and jutting out with the form fitting dress. I knew it was a bad idea....

I gasped, he smirked, Kane growled, and Koga left. I blushed several shades of red before regaining my composure. Kane spoke up. "Don't worry about any of those guys Ayame; I'm make sure that none of them harm you!"

I sighed, feeling really inferior at the moment. Kane was a good person though, who was doing his best to help me out by offering his protection. All the attention that was directed by way was a bit unnerving to say the least, and I watched as Koga talked to my grandfather a little further away from us. Rin scooted up beside me.

"Isn't he a dream?"

"Who?" I questioned, looking around.

"Koga, silly!" she laughed.

"Oh, yeah, he's something." I muttered.

"You guys didn't hit it off?" she frowned.

"The problem was that Koga wanted to 'hit' me in a sense of sexual contact and I wanted to hit him with a baseball bat. I don't think it would have worked out, you know? Baseball bats and sex don't really go together." I shrugged.

"Unless you're using role play." A deep voice spoke up and Rin about melted.

"Damn, you really are fast." I pointed out. "I'm sure you're pretty quick at everything. Only a man that would talk as big as you would have such a small weapon to back it up, with an even smaller tolerance."

"How would you like to find out?" he challenged.

"I'd rather not." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on princess, are you scared?" his asked with his voice low and daring.

"Nope, I'm just not a worthless slut like the rest of the girls that were willing to jump in bed with you within the first few minutes. Sorry about your luck Koga but you've made a mistake and picked somebody that actually has self respect this time. Oh well, maybe you'll end up getting it right the next time, all powerful leader." I mocked.

"Such a spiteful little thing." He mumbled.

"So I've been told, your words melt to nothing though, remember? I already explained this. You think you're so badass. In the end you're still mortal; you'll die just like everybody else. Sorry to bust your balls but it's the truth bitch so buck up little camper." I spat.

"Mm, I love your feistiness." He smirked and licked his lips and his silver lip ring gleamed off of the light in the palace of a place. His eyes were darkened pools of a dare.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "It's a shame silver doesn't actually kill wolves and just gives them a stinging little sensation because I really wish that lip ring would make you drop over dead right now. I have a feeling that would make my day."

"Are you threatening me?" he smirked.

"Of course I am. I'm threatening you and your ego." I pointed out.

"I think you'll be staying with me tonight." Koga smirked.

"I think you can go to Hell 'cause I'm not." I crossed my arms.

"Ayame... you don't have a choice." Rin spoke up softly.

"What do you mean? Of course I have a choice!" I argued.

"No... He's the leader of the pack and you're a guest in his house. Technically you have to listen to him or he'll kick our whole pack out. If you do that we'll have no other place to go, no other protection, and the vampires will end up wiping out the entire existence of the white wolf pack."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. "This is unjust!"

"Too bad, so sad, pup." Koga shrugged.

"I'm so pissed off right now!" I growled.

"Good, I'll be teaching you how to harness that anger in a second because your grandfather asked me to train you, starting today, and I agreed. As an upcoming leader you need to be in great condition and since you've lived the life of a human... you need the best trainer you can get. I'm like the Achilles of wolves." He stately proudly.

"Great, may I have an arrow to jab it through your heel now please?" I asked politely.

"Something tells me this is going to be one hell of an experience...." Koga shook his head with a smile.

--

"You're moving too fast!" I complained, trying to keep up with the trained leader. He had years of experience, I had one day of slight training that didn't really do anything for me and now I was being hit hardcore. He showed no signs of slowing down.

"And that pup attached to your hip in there wasn't?" he asked bitterly. "Push yourself!"

"Kane is my friend!" I growled and my feet pushed me further until I was in line with Koga. His eyes widened at the sight before narrowing and pushing himself further. The fact that I always used to run had helped my new found strength and speed, since I was able to keep up with Koga now that I was trying harder. "We have nothing together, surely nothing sexual!"

"You say that now sweetheart, we'll just wait and see." Koga spat.

"What's the big deal anyway?" I growled.

"I don't like the way he hangs all over you!"

"Why's it matter whether he's close or not?" I challenged.

"Because you're stronger than most and you don't need some little brat clinging to you offering help, he makes you seem weaker than you really are and that bothers me. Besides, I think he thinks he's going to get somewhere with you and he knows it's forbidden to make a move on you until all the princes and young kings have decided, one example is me."

"I need to wait for your approval to have a boyfriend?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe I want you as my mate. Wolves are set in life to look for their mate, werewolves are no less devoted." Koga explained.

"I know... but I'm too young to be mated." I whined.

"In the pack, you're never too young to be mated." He opposed.

"That's so not fair!" I complained.

"Life's not fair." He shrugged.

"I hate that quote, everybody uses it!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well, it holds true and it's very famous because of its correctness." He shrugged as he started to slow down. "We're going to take a quick break for water and everything but we'll be back and ready to begin hand-to-hand combat."

"Joy." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my water bottle and drank some before squirting it over me. I was clad in my workout outfit, which was under armor black shorts and a lime green sports bra. Cool sweat was already covering my body from running and when I looked at Koga his eyes were locked on me and my body.

"You're doing very dangerous things Ayame." He whispered in my ear, at my side in a matter of milliseconds. Whoever though vampires were fast should catch site of this damn werewolf, he was quicker than everything. "You need to learn what to do and what not to do because you're very tempting to a male, especially since mating is high in count at this time."

"I... I... I didn't mean to do anything! I swear, I'm just so hot and sweaty and I can't help it." I explained as he closed his eyes and groaned. I knew that everything was getting the best of him but I wasn't sure what I could do. "Maybe we should stop training for today and call it quits? It's really humid out and I need a shower."

"Go, just go. Now!" he jammed his finger towards the doorway and refused to look up at me. I quickly grabbed my water bottle and scrambled inside, upstairs to the room where I had previously been shown to. I grabbed the knife from the strap around my thigh and studied it. I could kill a vampire... of course I could.

"Princess?" a voice hissed and I spun around to see a pale figure towering above me. My eyes grew large with fear and the knife in my hand suddenly flew and stuck into the opposite wall. Mind control was the name of the game and I was defenseless to him. What did I want to do when I didn't want to pay attention?

I replayed song lyrics in my head as I slammed my elbow up into the chin of the shocked intruder. It hissed again and made a dash for me, which I dodged and ran to the opposite wall. I spun around just as it ran into me, my knife slicing through the undead flesh. He screeched and backed away quickly as I swung the blade and slashed his throat. Blood sprayed everywhere as I took more and more slashes before the head flew off and rolled to the ground.

"I heard a vampire!" Koga was up in my room, ready to fight. "Sorry, there were more downstairs that I had to fend off but I needed to get to you and... oh... I guess you handled yourself? Well, uh, nice group. And sorry for being harsh to you today. How about we start off anew?" he suggested.

"How about we do it first thing tomorrow, when neither of us are soaked in their blood?" I suggested back as I tilted my head towards the twitching decapitated body that was lying on the floor. "How do I clean this up?"

"You get cleaned up, I'll send a maid." He replied.

I nodded and stopped at the doorway to the bathroom, without turning to look at him I spoke. "Thanks, Koga."

"Likewise." He replied curtly before he left the room.

With a small smile I made my way into the bathroom and ran the water for a bubble bath, ready to get squeaky clean and lay down in that comfortable cloud of a bed. I'd been through enough today, and managed to kill a vampire even as a newbie, which should have earned me some points. Fitting in wasn't hard to do, it was my niche and it clicked as soon as the opportunity was opened for me. My true nature was shining through.

Please Review ^.^


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Well, my life officially sucks. Be my friends on myspace? I really like meeting and talking with people who like Ayame and Koga, since there aren't many out in the world and it's a lot friendly when you can see the person and everything.

My reviewers, you guys are simply amazing and the best I could ever ask for:

Wolfcries

RoobyDoobyDoo

Bonnafied

ForeverDayDreaming

* * *

A Love Like Blood

Chapter Two

By: Ashley Shauf (myspace me!)

* * *

_I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in... Titanic was called the ship of dreams. And it was. It really was...

* * *

_

'_Calm down Ayame... calm down'_ I thought to myself. My name, Ayame, was as if I had used it my entire life and it kicked the animal instinct back within me. I wasn't sure if I should be afraid of the rush, the power, it hit me with but I liked it and I was dealing with it rather well. This place was beautiful and everything... but where was all my clothes! It had nothing but proper and sexy clothes within the closet and I was feeling sweats at the moment... Koga....

"KOGA!" I yelled as I stormed, following the scent with my newly adapted nose. I was doing well with my senses, at par with everybody else, but since royalty and leadership flowed through my veins it would only become sharper, keener. People immediately jumped out of my enraged presence as I challenged their king to show his face. And as I banged on his door, he did swing it open to reveal his smug face, as well as a few other things I didn't wish to see.

"Yes, princess?" he raised an eyebrow. My mouth flew open at his dress, or lack thereof. Koga was standing before me, naked as could be. He had a reason to be cocky alright, but I didn't need to see that! Of course, I didn't hate the sight of those ribbed abs, muscular pecs and arms, and toned legs, firm butt and strong back muscles (which I got a sight of as he turned his rear end towards me to walk to his bed). The thing I was most taken aback by was his rather large... down stair region. It was the first I had seen, but I could tell (from what I had heard) that it was beyond average.

"Koga, put your clothes on right now!" I ordered with a flustered face.

"Why? We're nothing but animals here. Animals surely don't wear clothes." He shrugged as his fanged smile grew larger. That was the one thing about us that would never change. We could rid ourselves of our tail (half transformed) and we could make sure we weren't in total transformation (wolf) if we wanted too but the fangs always remained, only growing larger or smaller depending on which form we took.

"But you're a human right now!" I pointed out, trying to keep my gaze on his face rather than anything else, which was extremely hard to do. Sunlight streamed in from his opened blinds and created strips of light over his shadowed form. I could feel the heat rush off from my face but it only made Koga more high on himself.

"So you never slept in my bed last night, like you were supposed to. I do remember telling you so. Last night I felt generous and let it go, because you were so tired out that you collapsed into sleep almost immediately, but not tonight. I understand how the first day can be extremely hard and tiring for somebody so... inexperienced." His eyes flashed colors towards me as I narrowed my own at him. He really knew how to get under my skin.

"Yes, you're highness." I gritted through my teeth.

"Wonderful, breakfast will be ready shortly. Go clean and fix yourself up. I believe a yellow dress was laid out for you, for the day. You probably noticed that all of those unfit clothes were nowhere to be seen. You can thank me later, princess." He shrugged. "I can't believe you wore jeans. Females should not be found in jeans."

"Are you kidding me? Your clothes are unfit, master! I think its best if you give me back my damn clothes, so I can wear what I please and be comfortable. And my sweats, I want back as well, because sometimes I like to be extra comfortable." I growled.

"Master, hm? I like the sound of that. How about you come over here and lay on my bed. I give you a nice massage and you can call me that, over and over again?" he raised an eyebrow and I glared at him. I angrily grabbed a book from the table by the door and threw it at him. He caught it and laughed at my emotion. "Calm down sweetheart."

"You're such a jerk!" I commented as I spun on my heel, ready to exit the room which I had barely stepped inside. Before I knew it the door was closed and there was a muscular arm on either side of me. I spun around with a gasp as I looked right into the eyes of Koga's bent down head. He was quicker than anything I had ever seen. His face was mere inches away, as well as the rest of his body, and I wasn't sure how to react.

"Ayame, do not taunt me, do not play games with me. The most important thing you're going to have to learn is to listen to me. I'm sure you, with all your intelligence and beauty and body, have been quite the spoiled brat that's gotten everything she's ever wanted but things are about to change sweetheart. This is my game, and you play by my rules. If you dare to do something, you will get punished. Understand me?" he whispered darkly.

"I'm afraid you're the ones playing games, Mr. Ookami. I haven't played any games with you at all. I simply state my mind, and nothing is going to change that. I defend for myself against you, what's so wrong with that? Nothing." I challenged.

"Go upstairs, to your sweet little room, and get dressed. As I've said before, dinner will be done shortly and I expect all of my guests to be prepared. Now, you're little boyfriend is rushing to help you as we speak, so I'd appreciate it if you and him would just get lost. Make sure he's nowhere near your room, I will not have any romance at a time like this." He replied just as Kane bounded down the steps and came walking towards the steps. I could smell him, sense him, hear him.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes as Koga stepped back. I threw the door open and stepped outside to see my blonde haired companion with a look of concern on his handsome face. I sighed, knowing I'd have to explain. "I just came down here a couple of minutes ago to ask where all of my clothes had gone but apparently I'm limited to the wardrobe he's allowing me so everything is settled. I think I'll be okay from here, I'll see you at breakfast."

--

I felt like I was in some kind of princess movie, from back when I was a kid. Disney had always had their princesses in pretty dresses to bring out their beauty and femaleness but I highly doubted I was going to find my prince charming in a place like this. There was no Eric and I wasn't a mermaid, there was no Prince and I wasn't sentenced to an eternal life of sleeping until true love's kiss awoke me, there _was_ a beast, but I would never fall for him.

I studied my appearance in the full length mirror in front of me. My sunset hair fell in loose curls with a matching yellow headband/bow while the dress had two small triangular shapes to cover my chest, gliding down only halfway down towards my knee, while a white belt was in place around my waist. On my feet were white sandaled heels that also had a bow. If it weren't for the exposing cleavage, I would have said that I looked quite vintage but, as it was, my ample chest was shown off.

I sighed and grew myself away from the mirror, making my way downstairs. Rin met me at the top of the stairs, dressed in an orange summer dress (more conserving then mine) and her short hair was straight. Her honey eyes gleamed at me. "Ayame... you're so pretty! That outfit is sure to get Koga's attention!"

I cringed at that comment, and stumbled at the one step, but regained my smile, which I flashed towards her. "Thank you Rin, you look very pretty yourself. I do not plan on catching Koga's attention, and I doubt I will with you there."

"Ayame, may I?" a voice asked as Kane held out a hooked arm. I smiled and nodded as I slipped and hooked my own arm through his. Rin gave me a suggested wink but I playfully rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out. After a few moments, Kane leaned in towards me. "Just when I think you can't get any more gorgeous. I swear your beauty multiplies by the second!"

"One could only dream." I giggled as we stepped off the final step. Koga was standing there at the bottom of the steps and refused to take his eyes off of me. It was unnerving and I could tell that it was annoying Kane as well. That look was so deadly and cold... that was Koga though, wasn't it? Koga was just a naturally cold person.

"May I cut in? Good." He took me away before either of us had the chance to respond to his (obviously) rhetorical question. I growled with annoyance as Koga whispered to me, meanwhile leading us to our seats. "I thought I told you not to get cozy with anybody? We don't need to worry about some pathetic boy and an equally pathetic princess mating."

"Pathetic is the man that stands by to watch my every moment, afraid that something might happen. Why don't you tend to your members and stop stalking me? My life is nothing for you to worry about, sir, so I suggest you keep that nose of yours out of it!" I wasn't very good with letting people push me around. I never let people get away with being bullies and I surely wasn't going to start now just because of his position.

He growled but pulled out my seat for me to seat in while we waited for everybody to gather so breakfast would be served. The room was practically empty still. Koga took his seat right beside me as a black-haired female floated towards his majesty. She sent him a seductive smile and sat on his lap, twirling his hair with her finger and probably whispering sweet words. I narrowed my eyes and tried to contain myself from punching her. There was really no reason to get mad at her, she was just flirting with Koga, but it sparked a nerve in me.

--

"Hurry up, look alive!" Koga yelled at me. I yelped as another arrow flew past me. This training was a little ridiculous in my opinion. I didn't enjoy having people shooting arrows at me and trying to kill me. Maybe I should have gotten on his good side and he wouldn't have been so... harsh? I tried to dodge another but it caught my leg and slightly tore it open. The fresh wound seared with pain but Koga didn't stop. "Keep moving, light feet!"

I glared but dodged the next one, barely. I was breathing heavy, tired out. I felt like I was about to collapse but I wouldn't give him that bragging right. A voice spoke up, sweet with venom, as the black-haired female returned. "Koga, darling, take it easy on the pup. She's obviously lacking skill. Please, let me show her how's it's done."

Koga nodded and ordered me beside him. I did as I was told. The girl, now dressed in a skimpy workout outfit, proceeded to dodge all of the arrows that were being shot at her, and she wasn't even getting tired. She walked up when he finished and smirked evilly at me, while Koga smiled and commented proudly. "Good work, Kira."

"It's a simple thing, really. Even a baby wouldn't have complications with it. In fact, the only thing that would have complications would be a human. Oh, silly me, you were a real human, weren't you? I'm sorry to hear about that, you'll need a lot of practice." Her snobby words flared my anger.

"No worries, she'll be training with me now that you guys are done." A voice spoke up and I looked over to see Kane, the speaker, who was standing with Bankotsu. I narrowed my eyes at the latter male. "I know you don't like him Ayame, but he's good. I'm number one in our tribe, and he's number two in his, we'll make sure you do well."

"She's to train with me." Koga's voice boomed.

"And extra practice won't hurt." I shrugged.

"But –" He began to protest.

"Koga, what's it matter?" Kira asked, obviously angry.

"It doesn't." he snapped.

"Good, than let's go find something else to do?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow. There was slight disgust in his eyes.

"Actually, I'm going to take a walk, alone." He emphasized the 'alone' part and left his little girlfriend to mourn in his loss and look with deadly eyes. If looks could kill, I would have died the slowest painful death for her. I simply smiled and shrugged. I wasn't looking forward to training with Bankotsu but I trusted Kane and was ready to get down to work.

--

I wasn't familiar with the land, so it probably wasn't smart that I was out here in the wilderness by myself. I couldn't help it though; I loved nature and needed to escape the mansion life with everybody staring at you. I was back in my day dress, since I wasn't working out anymore. My stroll through the gardens had become a journey in the woods.

The sky was still pretty bright out, although it was eight at night. Shortly the sun would be dipping beneath the horizon and covering me with a blanket of dark. I ignored the idea of getting lost and wondered deeper into a clearing. I bent down at the lack and cupped my hands into the spring water, taking a drink. I had stayed out later than it felt, since the sky was now a darkened blue. I got up and spun around, trying to figure out which way I came from.

"Lost?" a voice questioned. I turned to find a man with forest green eyes and light brown hair that was cut into a 'skater' fashion. He had a piercing on his lip and left ear, was tall, and muscular. I was slightly intimidated by the stranger, knowing he wasn't from the tribes I was staying with (he was too unique and would have stood out when I met everybody just a few hours ago after training). The question was if he was even any werewolf.

"No, of course not." I lied.

"Really? Then tell me which way you're going." He crossed his arms and waited with curiosity shining in his eyes. I bit my lip and hesitated, looking around and wondering which way I could say I had came from. He sighed and dropped his arms. "Look, I don't want to hurt you, I want to help you. If you're out too late, somebody could get you and you're too pretty to go to waste. I'm sure a lot of people are going crazy over your disappearance... you're a werewolf, aren't you? Look, I know where they stay but don't worry because I would never tell my family. Trust me?"

He extended a hand and I hesitated before I accepted it. He threw me over his shoulder and tore off through the woods with extraordinary speed. He was probably as fast as Koga was. At the entrance to the garden from the woods he set me down. I smiled up at him. "Thank you, so much."

"Be careful." He reminded and I nodded as I spun around but his next words spun me right back around. "Wait, can I get your name?" I nodded and graced him with my name, making his fanged smile grow. "Ayame... beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I'm Xavier." There were lights flashing from searchers as they came towards us. His eyes flickered from me to them. He kissed my knuckles and the words of "Until next time, Ayame." Seemed to float through the air from a non-present person rather than spoken, as he was gone within the blink of an eye.

"Until next time, Xavier." I whispered more to myself than anything. I spun from the wooded area to meet up with the searchers and tell my story: I had gotten lost with the day and hadn't noticed the time. When I did see the darkness upon the sky, I returned as quickly as possible.

"Be more careful Ayame, there are vampires in there." Koga growled as he grabbed my arm and drug me towards the house. "How careless could you be? In fact, I know they were there because I can smell their scent. You must have picked it up when walking... you're just lucky they didn't all gang up on you!"

"You make them sound so bad!" I pointed out.

His eyes grew wide with shock and he bared his teeth at me as he pressed me up against the wall and glared deeply into my eyes. "They are evil Ayame. My mother was all I had left in his world when good ole' dad left but those cold blooded killers didn't cried. They brutally raped and murdered her, right in front of my five year old eyes. Tell me ice doesn't run through their undead veins?" he challenged me with those eyes and those words.

"Koga, I'm sorry." I whispered. I wasn't sure how to react, I was sure this wasn't something Koga often brought up, at all. I hadn't known he'd went through such a horrible time though. I couldn't imagine any innocent five year old child to have to experience something like that. It was no wonder he was such a cold person. I couldn't imagine being very sweet after undergoing something like that. He was strong though, strong enough to bounce back and buff up so that they wouldn't hurt him or anybody he loved again. Maybe it wasn't the curse that was causing a lack of love, but the willingness instead. Who would want to get with somebody when they'd have to worry about losing that person in such a horrible way, over again. The easiest way to protect yourself from dealing with the loss of a loved one, is to limit the amount of people that you allow yourself to love.

"Save your pity. Get washed up, and you're sleeping with me tonight." He ordered as he let me go and walked away. I looked after him hopelessly. Xavier was so sweet and affectionate, peaceful and harmless towards me. I was sure he was a vampire after seeing those fangs and putting two and two together, yet he had no intention of hurting me. Could they really be the manifestations of all evil on this Earth? I sighed and slowly climbed the stairs. Once dressed, I went to Koga's room and fell asleep in the bed, beside his form.

Reviews, they make me very happy.

&& the button is so cute!

So clicky it?


	4. Chapter Three

April 27, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

A/N: So I should be doing my 29 describtions/homework activities for Spanish Honors II but I decided I'd rather update another chapter for you guys! I'm so sweet, aren't I? I believe this is the longest chapter I've ever written in any fanfiction story yet so I'm actually rather proud of myself!:)

My reviewers are amazing:

Bonnafied

ForeverDayDreaming

* * *

A Love Like Blood

Chapter Three

By: Ashley Shauf (myspace me!)

* * *

_It's not up for you to save me._

_I know, only you can do that.

* * *

_

"_What do you want?" I asked, a little frightened but mostly curious. I was in my mid-thigh length silk nightgown standing in the middle of a pathway that separated flowers of one side to the other. I was sure there was no space in between any of them, just a spill of colors and shapes, and vibrant green. The boy before me was none other than the one I had just met today._

_Golden rays of sun streamed down from the sky from the early morning. He sat down on a concrete bench and scooted over, patting the seat beside him. Cautiously I walked over and took a seat. He turned to look at me and held my small hand in his calloused ones. Those memorizing forest green eyes.... "The truth is that I can't stop thinking about you Ayame. We can't meet in person right now so I decided your dream was the best place, inside your mind."_

"_Do you know how dangerous this is for a vampire to be inside the mind of a werewolf like myself?" I raised an eyebrow towards him._

_He shifted. "I know but I guess I can't help myself. I'm an unstoppable free spirit, at least that's what everybody else says. I wouldn't know, I'm always into other business that what I should be concerned with. I just really needed to see you again... I can't wait until we can meet again, for real. How about we meet in the woods again tonight? You know I wouldn't hurt you or anything."_

"_I know but if they found out they'd think I was betraying them and then they'd kill me. I'm far too young to die, you know, and I've only recently became a werewolf since I lived a human life up again just a couple of days ago. I'm adapting quickly now that my animal side has awoken, but I still have a far ways to go."_

"_Newly recruited werewolf, huh? You must be special since I never actually heard of them haunting down one to join their pack. Usually if it leads a human life than it stays a human life. Please know that I would never harm your pack, that's why I haven't told my clan about it. I wouldn't harm your princes, kings, or princesses no matter how dangerous it may be to me." He raised his right hand in a truce._

"_Try telling that to my master." I rolled my eyes._

"_Your... master?" he questioned._

"_King Koga. He's young and he's a smartass. If he knew you were anywhere close to this place he would automatically have you killed. He wouldn't care about any words you have to say, you'd be dead before you could speak. When I mentioned that you guys might be similar to us he completely flipped on me. I mean, he did have bad memories with vampires, though, so I can't entirely blame him." I sighed._

"_Ayame, you're waking up. I can sense it will be soon. I hope you'll come to the woods tonight and wonder far away, knowing that I will find you and always lead you back home. Thank you, for your time." _He gently kissed my knuckles before the dream evaporated into thin air and I opened my eyes. I sat up and looked beside me, where Koga was stretching.

"Good morning, sunshine, I hope I didn't wake you." Koga said with a gruff voice as he dropped his muscular arms to look at me. I stretched myself and shook my head no. "Oh... too bad, maybe next time." He smirked as he climbed out of bed, butt naked. I blushed and covered my eyes with my hands, turning away.

"Can't you have enough respect to put on some clothes?" I growled as I dropped my body back onto the comfortable bed (even nicer than the one I had slept in the night before) and pulled the navy covers over my head. "I can't believe I slept with you last night and you didn't even have the decency to wear clothes you sick freak!"

"Hey, I like the feeling of skin on blanket contact. Clothes only get in the way and bother you; you should try sleeping naked sometime, preferably while you're staying here with me." He suggested and I rolled my eyes underneath the blankets. Somebody knocked on the door and Koga ripped the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around his waist, answering the door. I pulled down the covers in time to see Kira glare at me. "Look Kira, now is not a good time, I'll see you at breakfast."

"You slept with that little slut?" she growled angrily.

"Who are you calling a slut? Have you looked at yourself lately? Besides, you shamelessly throw yourself at a guy who only uses you because he's not really interested in you at all. And, just so you know, we didn't sleep together because I'm better than that. I'm sure you probably gave yourself to him but I won't." I smiled sweetly towards her.

"Are you looking for a fight? Sparring with me is not a wise decision for a new learner." She warned and I rolled my eyes. Sure, she did have years of experience (ever since she was born) but I had learned and was as good as her within the past three days I've trained. After pushing myself with Kane and Bankotsu I had really improved and it showed.

"I'm sorry this wasn't the life I grew up with, you stupid bitch, but I'm sure that I can kick your ass." I spat with fury blazing in my eyes. I could feel my fangs sprout out, growing in length, and knew my eyes were turning even greener. '_My power I give to you' _I heard in my head, a feminine voice. Suddenly I hit my knees as energy flooded into my body. I could see the white light shooting through to my heart and the other two stared wide-eyed at it.

The pain was almost unbearable. I couldn't scream and I couldn't move. I was completely and totally paralyzed. Suddenly the light stopped and I feel to the floor with my entire body throbbing from the previous experience. I regained control of myself, gasping in breaths of air. I could feel the power pumping through my veins. I grabbed at my chest and stood up. The pain had disappeared already. Kira backed away from me. "You're power... I feel it radiating off of you...."

"What is it?" I asked desperately. Kira shook her head and quickly ran away, leaving us alone. I looked at Koga will begging eyes, needing an answer. He simply said that we would need to go to the elders about the situation.

--

Today's outfit of choice happened to be a white flirty mini skirt, a yellow form fitting tank top, and matching light yellow (the kind of yellow that usually is associated with Spring) flats. Apparently they liked white and light yellow colors on me. In my hair was a white headband/bow today and my hair was curled in the same way. I crossed my legs, sitting in a chair beside Koga and across from the elders, as they whispered amongst themselves.

My grandfather, one of the elders, cleared his throat at last, snapping everybody to attention. "It appears that you're mother has reached you from the afterlife and decided to hand her powers over to you. I've only seen powers been given a couple times before, my father and mother to me being one of those times. She obviously thought you could handle and needed the powers Ayame. The question is what she thinks you'll need them for. Perhaps the vampires will soon be attacking?" he pondered. Grandfather stayed in his white wolf form because it was the way he preferred. At his age, he was afraid to ever leave the form for fear of not having the energy to change back, or so he told me.

"How can powers be transferred? I thought those tales were only simple folklore." Koga scrunched up his eyebrows and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "And how is it even possible form the afterlife?"

"It's just the way things are Koga. If powers want to be given all you have to say is that you give the person your power, it's as simple as that. Of course, nobody uses it because everybody is so power hungry and never want to lose the slightest amount of it." Grandfather explained.

"May we train now?" I asked softly.

"As you wish." Grandfather nodded.

I stood up and bowed slightly towards the group of elders, thanking them, as Koga and I left. I wasn't sure whether they were right or not but all I could do was believe. Trust was all that I could rely on these days. I got dressed to work out and when I met Koga out in the backyard I spoke. "Look, let's make this good because I would like to explore the woods more."

"I might join you." He replied.

"No, you won't." I said quickly.

"And why not?" He challenged.

"Because I like being alone." I shrugged.

"Fine... whatever, princess." Koga said with venom. "Your goal is that you're going to try to take me down. Are you about ready sweetheart?" I nodded and he smiled. "Then come get me."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth I had him pinned against the ground, my fangs elongated. With shock he threw me off and I rolled to the side. I rocked my body backwards and, using my hands, sprung myself back up to my feet with a kip-up. I launched at him again, pinning him against the ground again. Angered he threw me off harder. I did a backwards tumble and landed on my feet.

I had always been a good fighter. I had always taken martial arts. Never was I this good. I ran up and slammed my elbow into his chin while he punched me in my stomach. I growled and punched his one cheek, bringing back my arm and connecting my elbow with his mouth region (since the momentum had turned his head) and, within a second I had backed up and nailed a hard kick to his chest with perfect form. His form flew back slightly and hit the ground.

I stood in my place and watched as he did a kip up. He wiped some blood off from his busted open lip and gave me a smile. "That was some nice work Ayame. If I weren't so arrogant and trained I'd probably say you were up to my level. Of course even if you were, which you're not, I wouldn't admit it to anybody."

"Egotistical jerk." I rolled my eyes and mumbled.

We did some more training afterwards. Running, move perfecting, shadowboxing, light sparring. By the time I was washed up and back in my clothes from earlier it was getting dark. I slipped out of the mansion and make a jog for the woods when a figure stepped out in front of me and I bumped into it's chest. "Where are you going so fast?"

"What's it matter?" I asked in annoyance, looking up at Koga.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering what's so important in the woods that you're in a rush to see. Keeping secrets isn't polite Ayame." Koga warned, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't try to deny it Ayame, there's something... someone in that woods that you're going there for. You wouldn't betray our pack, would you Ayame?" I shook my head 'no' and he stepped aside. "Then go."

I felt his eyes follow me the whole way until my figure disappeared from his eyesight. I was nervous, still, that he was watching me. Call it crazy for me to be paranoid, but I had a reason to be. I was being dealt harsh cars with a dangerous game. I wondered deep into the woods for two hours before I grew tired of the disappointment. I stopped and sighed. I spun around only to come face to face with the boy from last night, and from my dreams.

"Xavier, I thought you ditched me." I said softly.

"Never." He smiled warmly back at me. How could somebody so affectionate and caring be a coldblooded killer? That was the thing; Xavier wasn't a killer. Others in his clan might kill but he himself didn't. He was different from the rest of them, with a viewpoint they had yet to acknowledge. Peace between vampires and werewolves was absurd and insulting. "You have become stronger Ayame, I can sense it. I'm assuming power was given to you?"

"Supposedly by my mother but I'm not exactly sure what to think. I'm just kind of going with the flow of things. Someone, something, gave me powers. I don't know whether to be thankful or to curse them. I don't want to become too powerful. I'm not meant to be a killer, it's just not who I am. I suppose I will have to protect them at some point." I sighed.

"Leave the killing to the ones without a conscious."

"I couldn't possibly do that when my people, myself included, are being attacked. When I returned to this tribe I took a silent oath to them, to do whatever it took to protect them and restore their security." I pointed out. "I'm never the type of person to go against my word. It's fate, I suppose, all this fighting and powers and what not."

"You are strong. You have a strong beauty, you have strong muscles, you have a strong mind, and you have a strong will. I don't believe that there is anything weak about you at all Ayame. I've never meant anybody quite like you. One could only wish that others like you do exist out there... but I'll probably never know. We don't get out much and, being who I am, I have even less freedom than the rest." He sighed and kicked the ground.

"Can I do that mind thing or is it only you? I would like to see your life and, all the same, you can see mine." I said after a moment of silence. He nodded and told me to concentrate on what I wanted to know. To get images and have him be able to do the same we placed each other's foreheads together. Before I knew it I was seeing his memories.

He lived in a great castle far deeper in the woods than anybody had traveled. His parents were constantly nagging at him, although they did love him deeply. The people were friendly and average looking or even more attractive. They lived like normal people. They weren't planning our downfall. I could see the horrific attacks between the werewolves and the vampires. I could see the bloodied bodies, the torture, and the pain. I gasped and pulled back, having taken in too much.

"I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized.

"Don't be. It was a little... shocking... that's all." I attempted to shrug it off easily. "I didn't know how horrible those battles were between our people. I mean, I knew it would be bad but not necessarily that bad...."

"Yes, and I hope you won't witness one, although I know you will. So who is this Koga man that you sleep with? Is the King of brown werewolves your fiancée?" he asked curiously with a suspicious eye. It was obvious he, too, had only gotten certain bits and pieces within the few seconds that we connected.

"Koga is an egotistical ass that makes me sleep in the same bed as him just because he can and he's afraid that I'll fall in love with this Kane guy, who I count strictly as a friend. He's so rude and doesn't have much respect, judging by the time I've spent with him. But, God, of course I'm not engaged to him! I would shoot myself!" I replied.

"So then I have competition?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Not really." I smiled back at him.

Was this really happening? Was I flirting with the most attractive vampire ever? I was actually flirting with the enemy. This was totally against everything Koga had told me but I didn't care. I needed somebody who saw the world as a million shades of grey. Koga could only form black and white. It seemed like most people; both vampire and werewolf only saw black and white. They were blinded by anything in between. Xavier and I were the creative ones, the intellectuals that had a different mindset that threatened the ones around us.

"You know they'd go crazy if anybody found us talking and meeting up with each other." I pointed out to him. Of course he knew, I just wanted to throw it out there so it could hit him full force. Hell, I knew and I should have backed away... but I didn't. Maybe it was the dangerous factor, maybe it was his looks, maybe it was the emotion he gave off, maybe it was his words, maybe it was some vampire mind control, but I was completely drawn to him.

"Ayame!" a voice called out and Xavier pulled back quickly. I recognized the voice right away as Koga's but I wasn't sure what he was doing calling my name out. Xavier and I said our goodbyes quickly and he was gone within the blink of an eye. Thinking quickly, I got into a fighting stance just before Koga broke into the clearing. "Ayame, what the hell are you doing? The scent of a vampire is so strong in this area."

"Koga you jerk! I was about to kick some serious vampire ass before you had to go and break through the clearing!" I lied and gave him a look of anger. I straightened up my posture and crossed my arms, tapping a foot against the ground. I was so lucky. Any second sooner and he would have caught me and my rendezvous with Xavier. "Well, are you going to apologize?"

"Oh, right. Well, I'm sorry. It appears that I made a mistake. I just thought that maybe you were talking with one of them or something. I mean, I couldn't think of any other reason you would have been in a hurry without anybody around." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, well you're wrong. Do you really think I'd have a secret meeting with some weird ass vampire? I'm trying to scope them out and I prefer to hunt alone so I suggest you quit stalking me and actually let me be next time! All I wanted was a little bit of privacy for a couple of hours but even that was too much to ask for and now the enemy escaped. Well Mr. Ookami, I hope you're happy with yourself knowing you let one get away." I growled in annoyance. "Well, now that that's ruined, lead our way back to your house."

"Oh, uh, right." He said, still a little dumbfounded. I walked behind him as he made his way through the wildlife. He didn't run, didn't even go remotely fast. He simply took his time walking like a normal human and enjoying the scene laid out before him. "It's so funny isn't it? Seeing how peaceful this place is, yet knowing that mortal subhuman species aren't capable of that? I mean, even humans themselves can't keep at peace yet these millions of animals and plants seem to work in harmony. Thinking like that is dangerous though, you start to think of the enemy as actual beings. They have no feelings." He spat.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked even though I knew the answer. I had seen flashes of Xavier's memories and he had been dealing with these forever-aging wars between the werewolves and vampires. I had seen the pain and brutality that was thrown into the mixture. The fathers, the mothers, the innocent, the children... dead. Blood soaked the Earth and the dirt gobbled up the crimson liquid.

"It is worse than any war you've ever known. Peace is fruitless." He replied simply. Koga hadn't always been black and white. He had ideas and plans but all of that had fallen apart when he became a leader. A leader can't think abstractly and dangerously. A leader couldn't take chances. The only thing he could do was protect the pack and fight... and that is what he did. Leadership could ruin a person. It could cover up their true self. I was afraid the person Koga used to be (who I never met) was long gone, and this newfound Koga would replace him forever.

--

I put the brush down on my dresser and wrapped the silk robe around me to cover up my skimpy nightgown. Slipping on small slippers I silently made my way downstairs to the basement to Koga's room. His room was cool and he was actually in sleeper pants with boxer briefs showing out of the top a little bit. He didn't bother to even look at me when I entered. He just stood there, looking out one of his few windows, up at the crescent moon.

The vampire would be looking at that very same white glow. We were both considered children of the night, so why did we have such a hard time existing with each other? Who had even decided to strike a war up between the two of us? Surely it wasn't anything of our concern anymore. Many centuries had passed. Curiosity got the better of me. "Koga, why do we fight them?"

"Back a long time ago an engaged werewolf princess, back then we were known as wolf demons, fell in love with the leader of the vampire clan. She left her fiancée in order to take up a life with him. As if turns out he claimed war and we've been fighting ever since." He sighed.

"Why don't we just stop?" I questioned. It seemed easy enough.

"It's not that simple. Deep hate grew between us now and a ceasefire is basically impossible. Neither of us is willing to stop and there's no trust between us anymore. We fought for too long and they only keep giving us new reasons to hate them. So much disaster has sparked negative-ness between us that I doubt it will end until either them or us are completely annihilated." He explained.

"Sounds more complicated than it sound be..." I pointed out.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Koga laughed lightly.

"How's your lip?"

"It's fine. At least my lip ring is still good." He turned to look at me and smile. "That was a really nice shot you got there though. I'm surprised you didn't do more damage than I found."

"You're strong." I smiled back.

"You are too." He tilted his head slightly.

"Neither of us will be strong if we don't have a significant amount of sleep."

"Very true." He crawled in the bed which I had already since slipped into. "Goodnight Ayame."

"Goodnight Koga."

Review button...

Clicky?


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Big thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys!

* * *

A Love Like Blood

Chapter Four

By: Ashley Shauf

* * *

"You're Crazy!"

"That's what everybody says but, with all due respect Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here."

* * *

"_Ayame, it's good to see you again." Xavier smiled warmly from the depths of my dreams. It was midnight and we were in the garden, with candles lit around us for light. Shadows from the flame flickered across his flawless face. "I wish I could see you in the daylight, other than from the shelter of the trees. It must be nice, to be a daywalker without any worries."_

"_You can't go out in the sun?" I asked with a frown._

"_No, I can, because of my royal blood I have the strongest resistance to the sunlight, but my family wouldn't allow it. For me to be out during the day hours is like suicide and, even asking to, is suicide on my lips. The others can venture into the sun, too, it'll just be like having a sunburn for them." His face was sad as he gazed into the twitching flame. "I guess it's not a bad thing that they care about me too much to have me hurt."_

"_No," I agreed as I ran my fingertips up and down his exposed arm, "it's a wonderful thing. I don't think we could really survive without people who love us and care."_

_His arm was muscular, but not like Koga's. Koga was rippling, sexy muscle with basically no body fat but Xavier was your everyday averaged-muscled guy. If it came down to hand-to-hand combat between the two, I was sure Koga would win. Xavier must have been reading my mind. "Koga is a killing machine, I was not created to destroy. I was created to live."_

"_I didn't mean to offend you." I said quickly, with large eyes. He wasn't mad though; I wasn't sure if I could get a guy like Xavier mad ever. His temper wasn't wild like Koga's, he was cool and contained. He didn't have all the pressure of being a leader, yet._

"_Don't worry Ayame," his smile was gentle as he took my hand into his, "even my family couldn't make me mad at you."_

_His words were sweet and genuine. As hours flew by it really didn't seem like it. _Finally he left with the parting sun and I awoke to see Koga's sleeping form beside me. He looked sweet and innocent while he was sleeping, like he didn't know the horrors of war. Scars marked his tanned skin, some small and other larger.

I slipped out of bed and into my silk robe, knotting it tightly around my waist, and walked towards the door. When my hand was on the handle a gruff voice spoke. "What's the rush? I'm taking you out of the house today, so be ready to walk. An appropriate outfit's already out for you."

I nodded and made my 'walk of shame' out of Koga's room and up the stairs. Everybody was watching me; they knew where I came from. I blushed and ignored the many expressions that were flashed my way. I got to my room and took a shower, blow dried my hair, fixed my makeup, and put on my outfit (jean Capri's and a tight 'Avenged Sevenfold' tee that showed off my belly a little). For once the outfit was cuter and not so much proper.

After breakfast, with Koga blowing off Kira the entire time (even though she didn't really bother with him either) he met me and led me towards his vehicle of choice for the day. The car was a 1969 SS Camaro colored silver with black stripes. I practically had a fit as I sunk down into the black leather interior. I looked over at Koga and smiled. The most badass werewolf leader was taking me, a new werewolf girl, shopping.

-0-0-0-0-

"I don't know how you do it." Koga admitted as he sipped his drink. After hours of shopping we were finally taking a break to eat. His eyes zoomed around. "I haven't been to a mall and stuff in forever, I can't recall the last time."

"Then," I took a sip myself, "it's been far too long."

"Maybe so but fate has given you quite a generous life so far. I mean you got to live for so many years, just knowing about you being human and nothing else. It must have been incredible to live like them." His eyes drifted, like he was daydreaming.

"Not really. All the tests, studying, pushy boys, bitchy girls, parents controlling, stress, and everything else it really wasn't as much of a dream as you picture it." I admitted, snapping him back to reality. He never had that life: being a human and not knowing about this werewolf duties. I spoke again. "So how about we get through from fact and myth?"

"Silver, it kills us, right?" I questioned, while eyeing up his pierced lip.

"Wrong, obviously. It gives us this stinging sensation, it hurts, but it doesn't kill. I got one of these," he pointed to his lip ring, "so that I can always feel that little bit of stinging pain. It let's me know I'm alive. If I stop feeling this pain, just for a minute, I'm dead."

"Oh… and we can only transform when it's a full moon?"

"Wrong again. You seen your grandfather, he's completely transformed all the time. Our most powerful time is with the full moon. We can transform whenever we damn well please. And we can always control ourselves except sometime the animal instinct takes over and it results in, well, trouble."

"So let's go over vampires then. They can't take holy water?"

He laughed. "Myths are pathetic, really. There's a difference between vampires and demons, although not much in my opinion. _Demons_ can't take holy water, _vampires_ sure as hell can. You'd be surprised at how religious some of those damned things are. They're smart, too. They made that myth up, so people would end up attacking them with holy water, which wouldn't do a damned thing. Same thing with the idea of a cross."

"Cutting their head off kills them?"

"If you cut the head off of anything it's gonna die unless it's one of those weird ass animals that can grow back body parts, like a starfish. Vampires aren't starfish."

"They don't show up in mirrors or photographs?"

"This one is actually a fact."

"What about them and the wooden steak through their heart?"

"Try driving a wooden steak through my heart, I'd die too." He pointed out.

I thought back to the conversation I had with Xavier. "Can they go out into the sun?"

"No." Koga said simply. He didn't know.

"Are you sure?" I urged.

"Positive. It's one of the myths that have been proven to be true." Koga shrugged. "They always call battles at night time so it's pretty obvious the day isn't for them. If we knew where they lived we could take it down and expose them to sunlight."

_And it wouldn't do a damn thing to them, Koga_. Of course I couldn't tell him this or he'd wonder how I knew. It didn't really seem like a matter of life and death, either, so I just let it slide.

-0-0-0-0-

Each day of training made me better, and helped me cope with all my power. Kane and Bankotsu were both incredible fighters and it made me realize that Koga had taken it really easy on me if he was better than them (which kind of sucks since I was all cocky about winning and beating the leader of the black werewolf pack, or 'black wolf demon tribe' as they said back in the old days).

"You guys," I huffed heavy breaths while I dodged possible hits and used random objects for shields, "could we possibly take a break or something?"

"Push yourself Ayame!" Kane encouraged.

"I wish I could push myself… over a _cliff_ rather than do these damned exercises for training. Ever heard of a light sparring?"

"I don't believe in that." Bankotsu said quickly as he dashed at me again.

"How about a fair fight?" I breathed, trying to save myself from four knives (two for each boy who was charging towards me ruthlessly).

"I hate those." Bankotsu confessed.

"Well I," I gritted my teeth and grabbed a metal pole that was broken off from somewhere and laying on in the yard and swung it with all my might at Bankotsu's calves, "love them."

Bankotsu yelled out and hit the ground, cradling his legs and clenching his eyes tight. There were gasps as everybody ran up to see how he was doing. Apparently I hurt him a lot more than I was planning. "Sorry Bankotsu," I called down to him, "I don't believe in light sparring either."

I shook my hips a little more as I walked, cocky and pleased with myself, as Koga smirked from the sidelines. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you looking at, punk?"

"Nothing," he smiled instead and raised his hands up as if I was a police person and he was surrendering, "nothing at all muscles."

"Good." I raised my chin and closed my eyes as I walked past him.

"Hey," he grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I spun slightly and turned to look at him. His eyes weren't full of laughter and amusement anymore. He was dead serious and somewhat reluctant, stopping my fun and cockiness, "you will be going on your first hunt tomorrow and we'll see how you do. If you're good and aware enough, you can sleep in your own room by yourself."

"What are we hunting?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Animals… you're not ready for humans yet." He confessed.

"I thought you didn't eat humans?" I asked quickly, a little frightened.

"But you need to know that you can take one down, no problem. Every werewolf has to go through this… it's a type of training. And you also need to build up resistance against going for them. Some people get carried away, lose control." Koga explained.

"But eating a human… it's so brutal and disgusting!" I made a sickened face.

"You'd be surprised what you like when your wolf instincts come out." Koga replied, as serious as I've ever heard. It made my blood run cold and my thoughts run wild. My throat… it ran dry and I felt like I couldn't speak. He let go of my hand and I wondered, half-dazed, to the bathroom to clean up. The thought of my own room would motivate me to do excellent, like I was sure I could.

I didn't wonder the woods that night, in search of my vampire lover. I sat at my bay window, staring out and gazing at the night, in a silky and milky white small nightgown and a long sunset colored braid that traveled down my back with loose hairs framing my face. I heard my door creak and turned around to see Koga entering, in nothing but midnight blue boxer briefs. I heard the footsteps before that and didn't think anything of it.

It was hard not to admire him. With the pale white glow of the moon I could see the way blackened shadows fell on his tan, flawless – other than scars – skin. His muscles, broad shoulders, and thin waist drove me crazy. Those oblique muscles and 'happy trail' made my eyes wonder to the bulge in those briefs and he wasn't even hard!

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing that he was alert.

"I sensed a vampire coming this way… I didn't want anything to happen to you. It was so powerful. I feel like every time I go to sleep he's been with you, whoever he is. You haven't had any dreams with any vampires, have you?" Koga asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, of course not. Why would I?" I asked, lying. "Last time I had a dream about a vampire I was sixteen, that was a year ago."

"Listen, if you have a dream about a vampire you need to wake up, immediately. They can get your information through your dreams… they glance through your mind like everything files. They can cause you to be mentally unstable. They can even go Freddy on your ass and kill you in your dreams… mess with you like Freddy does. Do not trust a vampire, okay?" he said, in a lighter tone that suggested he was genuinely concerned for me.

"Okay." I agreed, though I knew it would be a lie.

"Why don't you come to bed… it could be your last night with me if you do good on the hunt tomorrow." Koga pointed out. I couldn't tell if he was excited, happy, sad, or what. Koga was rock solid about his emotions 80 percent of the time. I agreed and followed him to the room that I might be leaving and never coming back to.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Much thanks to all of the wonderful reviews and the incredible people who give them to me. Life has been a bit hectic so, yeah. I love you guys and keep in touch!

* * *

A Love Like Blood

Chapter Five

By: Ashley Shauf

* * *

I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You don't know what hand you're gonna get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you... to make each day count.

* * *

"Are you excited at about the upcoming hunt tonight?" Kane asked me, proving to be rather excited himself. It was crazy to think, as I looked around, that I came and fit in and became a princess with a completely different identity than I was raised with in a matter of such little time.

"I'm a little afraid though… I've never gone completely wolf yet." I pointed out and whispered quietly at breakfast, trying to make sure nobody heard me. Nobody looked over, so I assumed that nothing had been heard.

"I don't get that," Kane paused and chewed thoughtfully on a delicious hot roll with melted honey butter smeared all over it, "it makes no sense that they wouldn't have had you change into complete wolf form. I mean, rarely do we ever hunt at wolves, only when we need our complete power or what it, but they still should've made you change."

"I couldn't make any sense of the situation either." I said and pushed around the hash browns on my plate. Today I was put in a white mini tennis skirt, white tennis shoes, and a sexy white vest. It had silver buckles on the sides that sparkled with what appeared to be diamonds and exposed a good portion of my fit, thin stomach (as well as a lot of cleavage). I wasn't sure what the deal was with the white but I didn't question it. Today my hair was sunset again.

That was another weird thing about being a werewolf, my hair color would change. I started off with fire-colored hair and, after transformation, it was a deep crimson yet ever since I've been changed back into human form (the only way I've been since I arrived at the mansion) it had been sunset streaked. Goldens and light oranges covered my head instead.

"So what form are you going to be in tonight? The only training you've done so far has been as a human except for the first night and, although you're powers expand into your human form as well, you'll be more powerful if you're half transformed." Kane reasoned. "They'll probably make you hunt as a halfie, which won't be difficult since you're doing so well as a human."

"I hope you're right." I sighed.

"Have fun on your hunt tonight. I heard that if you are successful then you'll sleep in your own room, and bed, alone instead of Koga's. With that in mind, I wish you the best of luck. I miss cuddling up next to his naked body and feeling my skin against his." Kira hissed at me and, for a second, I thought she was a vampire.

Xavier didn't visit me last night, and I didn't worry about it. I wasn't quite sure what to do and I needed a night in my mind, by myself, to think. However, as I sat here now looking at the girl across the table I realized something: Xavier wasn't my enemy like everybody claimed he was because he was a vampire, Kira was. She was the evil one so why were we fighting religious vampires?

Koga, who had been missing from the breakfast table, returned and everybody had their eyes on him. When I first woke up he was leaving and mentioned that he had business to take care of and that it was nothing to worry about. It wasn't like I cared or anything, though. I mean, he was just an arrogant ruler.

"I've come to make an announcement. Sesshomaru and his gang will be staying with us. You all know Kagome had a fall-out with her vampire kin a long time ago, and it's now risking their lives." Koga announced loudly. "They are here right now and will join us for breakfast. But, first, I would like the princess to meet them."

His eyes landed on me and I scooted my chair back as I got up to follow him. Kane grabbed my hand and I looked back, a little shocked. He smiled lightly and gave my hand a tiny squeeze before letting go… he was always worried about me and I smiled back before walking with Koga.

"What the hell was that all about?" Koga growled as soon as we got out of the dinning area and into the hall.

"He's my friend, he worries." I rolled my eyes.

"Kane wants a mate Ayame, and you need to stay the hell away from him before he ends up breaking rules and making you his. You might fall into some lust relationship and get pregnant – never to be mated – or be mated to somebody you shouldn't be with for the rest of your life. Mating is a one time deal. Once you're marked, it stays." Koga warned; I rolled my eyes again.

"Okay, okay. Enough of the serious talk."

"Here's a hint: don't be a smartass towards Sesshomaru, he doesn't go for that and he'll destroy you in a second. Of course they just happen to come on the night of your hunt, too." He spoke with venom and annoyance.

We entered the main entrance room, a large open space, were a group was standing. There was a pretty raven-haired girl with a small child cradled in her arms, not visible due to a blanket wrapped around it, and was next to a silver haired handsome man with soft triangular ears. A little girl with black hair and silver ears was baring her fangs and tugging on his baggy red pants. There was another silver haired man, this one more precious and serious looking without ears but not without a large fluffy tail, and a black haired man who appeared human with violet eyes.

"Okay, hold up. So she's a vampire, and they're both dog demons but, what the hell is that last guy?" I raised an eyebrow and didn't try to be proper with the crew at all.

"I am a monk." He declared proudly.

"Right…" I eyed him up and turned to Koga, "do those still exist in as serious of a form as him? Especially since we're nowhere around China whatsoever?"

"Apparently." Koga shrugged.

"Yes they do. I am a strong believer, a big dreamer, a romantic, and also very single." He smiled a handsome grin towards me. And, okay, there was no way to deny he was very sexy.

"Back off Miroku, she's Koga's woman." The silver haired one spoke.

"Please InuYasha, that spiteful little thing is not my woman. She's just a guest to my home, and to my bed." Koga smirked.

"Koga, dear, you make it sound like I'm sleeping with you. Considering I would never sleep with somebody as narcissistic as you why don't you explain how you fucking forced me to sleep in the same bed as you where you shamed yourself by not wearing enough clothes?" I asked sweetly in a sugary voice. Of course I was lying about him shaming himself. There was nothing to be ashamed of!

"Oh baby, you sure are a keeper. Keep ya outside as a snack for the vampires, that is." Koga said, in an equally fake sweet voice until the second sentence.

"That's fine with me." I said as I stuck my nose in the air and crossed my arms. "Unlike some people I'm not afraid of the vampires."

"Of course you wouldn't be Ayame; it's not your first vampire encounter." A dark voice spoke up and I turned my wide eyes to see Bankotsu. "Why don't you tell them about your little vampire encounter when you were sixteen?"

"Bankotsu," my body tensed and my throat ran dry, "get the fuck out of here. I have no clue what the hell you're talking about."

"Don't lie, princess. Why don't you tell them? I'm sure they'd love to know." He had a dark smile.

"Bankotsu… stop it!" I said desperately as tears came to my eyes.

Before I could blink the guy was up against the wall with a tight hold around his throat. My savior was a shock. The InuYasha boy had fire blazing from his eyes as his nails grew. His girl cried out. "InuYasha, let him go!"

He obeyed but kept the glare. "I don't like that guy and sure as fuck doesn't have any room to make a girl cry." His turned his attention to me. "Don't pay attention to Banks, he's probably just trying to start something that isn't true to ruin your life, he does that to people. Kind of like how he almost ruined Kagome and I's relationship."

"Bankotsu, leave." Koga commanded. He didn't disagree, just shot me a glare and walked away.

"Are you okay sweetie?" the girl, Kagome, questioned.

I nodded. "I think I might go to my room and lay down though." And, with Koga's permission, I did. I closed my eyes tight and curled up into a little ball on my bed.

Bankotsu almost ruined my whole life. If he would've gotten that secret out I might have been killed on the spot. I sure as hell wouldn't have been treated the same. The terrible event from my sixteen year old experience would haunt me, I knew, but I wasn't sure how. It must have also been the reason that Xavier was so calm with me and the reason that, even when I wasn't around any of them, Koga could smell the scent. And yet I still knew so little about them.

I couldn't let my secret out, not to anybody, ever. I was sixteen years old. I was young and stupid back then. I learned from my mistakes.

-0-0-0-0-

I didn't have any training that day, so I could save up my energy for the hunt. Koga gave me an hour before he came in my room and gave me all the information I'd need on his other visitors. I wanted to ask if the girl was the same Kagome that Koga loved but I didn't dare ask, I didn't want to bring up bad memories if it was.

"Are you ready to transform? You'll be a half for the fight. You know what to do. And," he stuffed some clothes in my hands, "this is what you will change into when you're transformed. Make sure you're naked when you do the change.

I blushed but obeyed. Going in the bathroom I stripped down and closed my eyes, focusing on changing. My body felt weird, like it wasn't really mine and I couldn't control it. My fangs grew longer, my nails longer, and a tail sprouted from behind me. Opening my eyes I look in the large bathroom mirror. I looked so… so surreal. I never knew such things were possible.

I changed into the outfit chosen for me: tight black leather pants (with a hole for my white tail of course), knee high sexy black combat boots, and a black, collared, leather vest that ended exactly under my boobs and only zipped up so far in a V that made my boobs look amazing (not to brag but it was true; it was the best they've ever looked). I came out and made Koga stare while a maid lady ushered me to sit down and began to French braid my crimson hair.

"You look… wow." Koga replied as his eyes scanned over my body. "Who knew that a teenage human brat could look so… gorgeous? You definitely surprised me. It's no wonder you're a princess."

"I'm shocked. I wasn't aware the all-mighty Koga could compliment somebody other than himself." I teased as the lady finished and I stood up. He was in black cargo pants and his brown tail was poking out the back. A black headband was wrapped across his forehead and his chest was bare. I stood close to him, only an inch or two away, and titled my head to whisper. "You look pretty damn good yourself."

"Thanks." He smirked down at me.

I smirked and hit his butt as I walked past him. "No problem."

"You're playing a dangerous game, babe." Koga warned.

"Those are the only kind of games I like. Are you ready? I'm eager to have a bed all to myself, again. I don't like to sleep naked when there's a stranger in bed beside me." I said.

"You sleep na –"

"I'll meet you down there!" I called as I took off down the winding staircase. I noticed Rin and caught her arm as we went to head outside. "Hey Rin, how are you?"

"Ayame! I missed you!" She excitedly embraced me with a hug while everybody stared at us. "You look absolutely amazing, as usual, but better than ever before. I'm so jealous of you. There's no way Sesshomaru will even notice me!"

"You like Sesshomaru? Wait… is that the guy you were talking about the first day I met you?" I asked, trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle as we walked.

"Who else? He's gorgeous!" Rin exclaimed. With a smile I grabbed her hand and jogged, making her jog with me. "Where are you going? You're crazy!"

"That's what they've always told me but I don't like to listen to others." I giggled back to her before stopping right in front of the desired crew: InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and the children. Apparently the rest of the dog demon tribe had been ambushed and killed by vampires.

"Princess," Sesshomaru greeted me with a nod and turned to Rin, "and friend, how are you two today? Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine now. This is my best friend, Rin. You'll love her. She's totally sweet and gorgeous." I boasted as I flung my arm around Rin's shoulder. She blushed and avoided eye contact. She was so going to kill me later.

"Ayame," I heard Koga's voice say as he came up beside me and slipped an arm around my waist. He bent his head to nuzzle my neck. He was playing the same game I had been with him, "are you nervous yet?"

"Quite confident actually," I replied as I took my arm from Rin and spun around to press my body against his. His eyes flashed danger and amusement down at me. I knew everybody was looking at us, gawking, "but thanks for your concern."

"Koga, you didn't tell me you and Ayame were a thing!" A voice whined as the girl came upon us. Evil itself stood before me: Kira. She had a scowl on her face and stood with her arms crossed over her – shall we say flat – chest. The only curves she had were in her moods.

"Must have slipped my mind." Koga smirked at me as he reached into one of his many cargo pant pockets and pulled out a silver chain with silver running wolf attached; the necklace I was first given with the note before I ever knew who I really was. "I figured you might want this. It was in one of the pockets of your jeans."

"Awl that's so cute because that was the necklace you sent for her when we told you we thought we found our princess." Rin gushed.

"You… gave this to me?" I asked, surprised. He shrugged and smiled before going behind me and latching it on. I could feel a light blush come over my cheeks and I tried to brush it off but it was hard with everybody looking and me feeling so flattered.

"Ayame, Koga, it's time for the hunt." Another wolf came upon us.

"Right, thank you Ginta." Koga nodded before lightly rubbing my shoulders. "Are you ready to go, pup? You'll be going alone but if anything, anything at all, goes wrong than you scream like hell and I'll be there."

"I'll be fine." I assured as I stepped away. I stood tall and strong as I looked into the woods, searching for signs of movement. _Here goes nothing_. I took off quicker than I ever had before and darted into the woods as my senses hit me tenfold and my instincts took over. _So this is what it's like on the animal side of things._

Hearing a twig snapped I jerked my attention towards the area behind me. Through the tree branches and other plant life I could see a deer lapping up water from a gushing stream. Flexing my claws I eyed my prey before making a mad dash towards it and slashed my claws. It dropped with blood gushing from its torn throat and I loaded the prize onto my back.

Everybody was amazed when I came out. They all had wide eyes as they noted me and my trophy animal: a seven point buck. Koga approached me. "You're good. After a hunt as quick as that, it's obvious you have amazing senses and speed. You can sleep in your own bed now, alone as you wish."


	7. Chapter Six

Discalimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Things are finally looking up guys. I finished two stories recently, I'm back with my ex and things are running smoothly so far, and I got a job interview tomorrow so wish me the best of luck! I can only hope school will be good to me too, but I doubt it. At least I decided to get a study hall this year! This also might mean less updates though : (

* * *

A Love Like Blood

Chapter Six

By: Ashley Shauf

* * *

I mean, I love waking up in the morning and not knowing what's going to happen, or who I'm gonna meet, where I'm gonna wind up.

* * *

I was missing my old school and my old friends. It was funny how I could miss a girl named Kira – a sweet young girl from my school who adored me – and hate another – a rotten bitch of a werewolf who thought I was trying to steal Koga away from her. It was funny how I could fit in so quickly, and keep secrets with Bankotsu around. It was funny how I could care about the pack, yet think about a vampire nonstop.

I was staring out my bedroom window when I realized I had to see Xavier, no matter how forbidden it was. I got up and walked over to the doors leading onto my private balcony. I unlocked the doors and stepped outside, ignoring the rush of chilly wind that swept over me. Maneuvering myself around I managed so escape down the one balcony pole in my bare feet and a silk nightgown.

I hugged my arms together, tucked underneath my ample chest, as I started towards the blackened woods. Maybe it was stupid to go completely unarmed but I didn't care. There was basically no light except the torches that glowed with fire hanging on the outside of the back of the mansion. It was to add an authentic and slightly eerie affect – it worked.

I grabbed one from the building and started out cautiously towards the woods, which looked unusually creepy. I felt my skin crawl as I took my first few steps. Bad vibes were bouncing throughout my entire body on the inside. I should have taken it as a warning but of course I didn't. I just ended up venturing deeper into the woods, doing the stupid thing that the thin busty girl always seems to do when in skimpy clothes.

"Xavier, Xavier…" I whispered repetitively to try to make myself feel better. Unfortunately it really wasn't working. There were noises all around me… like the woods was out to get me. I closed my eyes when suddenly I heard things move all around me.

"Get out Ayame!" I heard him call desperately.

"Xavier?" I asked, spinning around in a circle while still walking. When he didn't reply I continued deeper into the woods. My stomach still felt like something was wrong, but it – and Xavier's warning – wasn't enough to stop my curiosity and determination.

"Ayame… I'm talking through your thoughts and you need to get out of here, now! The vampires are on their hunt tonight and they won't have any mercy for you, princess. It's only going to be worse. You need to go back home!"

"No I… I want to see you." I whispered back as my eyes flickered around the darkness. I didn't want to become prey though so I blew out the torch and began to climb a tree. _Please don't let them sense me; please don't let them sense me!_

There were a bunch of scrambling noises around me, then they all ceased to quietness. I went to open my mouth to say "hello", a generally stupid idea, when a hand clamped over it. My eyes grew wide and I attempted to struggle against the body but a familiar voice just soothed me. "Shh, Ayame, you need to be quiet!"

I listened and sunk back against the body to be more comfortable. I let my tense body relax against his warmth. There was more scrambling from below because it was gone within lightening speed. The boy suddenly unclamped my mouth and began to talk. "Ayame, that was a stupid move."

"I wanted to see you." I said pathetically.

"I know, and I wanted to see you, too, but it's not worth putting your life in danger. What if I wouldn't have been able to come and mask your scent with mine? You could have died Ayame." He said desperately as we climbed back out of the tree.

"I know, I'm sorry." I sighed as I looked up into his green eyes, with brown bangs hanging slightly in them. He sighed too and brushed the bangs out of his way as he pulled me tight against him in a warm embrace of a hug. When he pulled away, something caught his eye.

"You're becoming a killer." He said in a weak tone as he fingered the silver wolf from the necklace I was wearing. When I failed to realize what he was talking about, he continued. "This necklace… it's a sign that you're a powerful hunter. They're going to train you to be a killer. You're too powerful for them to not use you."

"No way, Xavier, they're just making sure I can fight so I can defend myself." I quickly spoke up.

"They don't want you to know right away. They're afraid you'll leave if you find out the truth. They'll program you to become a hateful killing machine. Do you think your master, Koga, was always that dead-set on death for vampires? No he wasn't. At least, not until they forced it into his mind." Xavier explained.

"You don't understand, Koga saw –"

"What Koga saw and what he remembers is two entirely different things Ayame. Werewolves can be twisted creatures. They wanted hate programmed into all the members; they wanted them all against vampires. After this feud started the hatred just built up. You can't believe everything Koga thinks he knows. It can all too often be a lie." Xavier cut me off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"I knew your master, I walked with him, I talked with him, I hung out with him. We were friends. He didn't care what everybody was telling him, he ignored all their talk. One day he came back with this absurd statement about his parents being raped and killed by vampires. He said he saw it. The problem? My clan was all at home that night, never went out, and surely never did that."

"Maybe it was another clan then?" I suggested.

"Impossible. We're the only clan that's left out there anymore. There are more werewolves out there, but no more vampires. And surely not enough to ambush powerful people like Koga's parents. But they made him think that it was vampires, somehow, and we never hung out after that. Koga couldn't trust me anymore. They ruined him." Xavier spat.

"Who ruined him?" I urged.

"The elders!" he said, with more venom than I ever thought he was capable of. "It had to be them, they're so dead set on hating us! They blame us for something we don't even do, and turn the whole pack against us! It's not their fault though… that's what they were taught to do for generations."

"Let's get some things cleared up here. 1.) I'm sorry and 2.) Koga is definitely not my master so please don't refer to him as that. Then there's 3.) Do you know my secret and is that why you chose me to be comfortable around?" I asked as I searched for emotion in those green eyes.

"I felt that but it wasn't because of that. It was because you were an open minded person, unfocused on hate and more on fixing things. To be honest, knowing your secret was what made me think about it more. I've never dealt with somebody like you. You're so… different than anybody else and different can make you dangerous." He explained.

"Don't say different, just speak the truth. I know I'm a freak of nature, I can admit it. But, when it happened, I didn't know about the whole werewolf thing. I never had any clue, not even when I was sixteen years old." I bit my lip.

"You never noticed your reaction to the full moon? The power that coursed through your veins? That adrenaline is undeniable." Xavier questioned.

"All the crazies react to the full moon." I shrugged.

"So you think you've gone mad?" he smiled lightly.

"Possibly. I mean, I'm living in a werewolf world talking to a cute vampire and realizing that I really don't want to go home because I'm busy connecting with you. You're the person I feel the safest with, have ever since I met you. In the darkness, I always find your comfort." I smiled back.

"Not always Ayame, I won't always be here and you can't count on it either. It could be the death of you if you just assume I'll always be here. Now, let me also point out that we're doing a very stupid thing right now because a hunt is going on. I have to get you out of here and back home." Xavier said as his eyes became shifty. "They're coming this way Ayame."

"The other vampires?" I said, curiously.

"Who else?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know… trolls, were-dogs, were-cats, and who knows what else?" I shrugged.

"Yes, vampires." He sighed, giving up.

"Then maybe I should stay and try to make a peace. A movement takes one act at a time. I need to make them realize I'm not a bad person and that I'm somebody they can trust." I pointed out. "I'm not afraid, so why are you?"

"Because I know them and how merciless they are," Xavier mumbled, "especially if that find that you're with me. You have no idea of the consequences the two of us being caught hanging out together will have."

"I'm willing to take risks. I mean, obviously, if I'm walking out into pitch black woods in the middle of the night with nothing on but a flimsy nightgown. Maybe I trust you too much but there's something about you." I admitted.

"You wear your heart on your sleeve. You're a sweet girl, Ayame, and I'm afraid that will be the downfall of you. I'm also afraid they might take all that away from you. You are an abstract person, unconfined to lives like the others…." He spoke poetically.

"I love your romance, your art. You have a millions shades of grays, blacks, and whites. It's fresh to have a mind like yours around." I said. "Koga only sees black and white and he wants everything his way."

"Koga doesn't see black and white, not any more. He doesn't see millions of shades of grey. Koga sees red. It's the only color he knows, it's the only color he can take comfort in. He was born to be a fighter, no doubt about it, and he uses it to his advantage. He was lucky to be a prince, in that sense." Xavier replied.

"So what exactly is your ranking?" I questioned curiously.

"Xavier." A cool voice spoke up, full of grace. A thin, pale girl slid up beside the two of us. Black hair was pouring like shiny ink down her back and she focused her emotionless chocolate eyes on me before switching her attention to Xavier. Who knew that somebody who had once been so alive and beautiful could look so deadly and cold? Also, kudos to her being able to gain her figure back that fast.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Xavier asked with sharp eyes as his body tensed. He was on edge as he eyed up the girl.

I shook my head, a little confused and lost. "Who the hell is Kikyo? That," I pointed to the girl who stood before us, "is Kagome."

"Do not say that name!" the girl yelled loudly as she bared pointy fangs in my direction. She looked like a snake about to strike. I looked at Xavier, a little lost and looking for some sort of explanation. The girl sighed. "Kagome is my twin sister… let's not talk about her though."

"Kikyo, now is not the time for you to interrupt." Xavier growled.

"I'd like to know who this slut is that my fiancée keeps sneaking off with to meet up with in the middle of the damned night! You are promised to me, Xavier, so what are you doing hanging around this freak of nature? Can't you sense her; do you know what she is?" Kikyo tried desperately but Xavier wasn't really listening.

"I… I didn't know he was taken. I never would have came to see him if I knew he was engaged to somebody. Hell, I wouldn't even bother if I knew he was dating somebody. I never meant to get in the way." I offered although my heart sank. I thought Xavier was somebody I could trust yet he had lied to me. What else had he lied about?

"It's because I'm not. Kikyo, your obsession with me was flattering at first but it's really getting out of control. Do you see a ring on your finger? No, because you're not engaged. I don't care what people think, we're not together." Xavier spat in frustration.

"This… this is all because of _you_!" She cried in this terrible tone as she jabbed a disgustingly long fingernail at me. His lips pulled back as her fangs shot out and her eyes began flashing this weird ass red color. I never even did anything.

She dodged at me and – without thinking – I slammed my forearm into her chin, causing her to fly back on her butt and crack her head against the tree her back slammed into. I shook my head as the girl stared at me, stunned. "I should probably get back. I'll see you later, Xavier."

"I will tell the elders if you ever pull a move like that – hanging out with _her_ – again!" I heard Kikyo's venomous voice spit acid out. I closed my eyes and let my feet lead me back again, until I was in the garden and looking upon the glorious mansion.

With the pale moonlight it had this blue glow, except where the torches glowed and showed the true white color that faded into a grey and becoming darker. The curtains were blowing from my doors, which were opened (I forgot to close them!) and there was a dark figure standing there like a shadow. Xavier? Koga?

With a great leap the body flung itself to the ground expertly and I squinted, trying to figure out who was approaching me, while the wind played with the hem of my nightgown. The sadistic voice made my blood boil.

"What are you doing out so late, Aphrodite?"

"Enjoying the night… it is our best time after all, isn't it?" I spoke monotonously. I wasn't about to let on that I was freaked out that he was standing right before me and, even worse, that he actually scared me. I pushed, "But what are you doing up, Bankotsu?"

"Keeping a vigilant eye on the princess, of course." Was the response he gave me and automatically knew, without seeing, that he was smirking cockily. And, automatically, I wanted to punch him whether I could see him or not. "How are those vampires going?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I defended quickly. Too quickly.

He knew. "Koga might not listen to me when I try to tell him the truth about what you are, but it'll all come out eventually and he'll wish he would have listened to me. Everybody is too trustworthy of you…. You'll be the death of us all."

"That's a pretty rude prediction to make." I said carelessly.

"All in time," he spoke as I pushed past him and began to walk away. His voice was fading in the background, behind me, and I knew he was staring at me the whole time while I creatively inched my way up to the top of the balcony, "all in time they'll realize the monster you are. I hope, by that time, it's not too late."

-0-0-0-0-

"How'd you sleep last night?"

I turned my eyes, heavy with sleep, towards the speaker. Koga saw and gave me a concerned look as I poked at my breakfast in a sluggish manner. The breakfasts had always been great but I hadn't gotten enough sleep and the smell of food was making me nauseous.

Still, I lied. "I slept fine."

"Doesn't look that way." Koga pointed out with a frown. "Was there something keeping you awake or anything? You're more than welcome to come down to my room any time you want, especially if you feel threatened."

"No I'm fine. I guess I just wasn't use to sleeping all alone in my own bed again. I'll be fine tonight. There's always that eerie feeling you get the first night of sleeping in a place, not knowing who all is around you and if they can hear you, unless you're dead tired." I argued.

"Fair enough, but you still look miserable."

"Thanks… you're too sweet." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that! You just look like you're not feeling good!" Koga quickly corrected himself but I didn't care. I know how I felt, and I was pretty sure I looked that way too. Still, his quick response was cute and slightly heartwarming.

"If you're feeling up to par I was planning on going on a shopping trip and hanging out. I was going to go by myself, since the boys didn't want to go, but I'd much rather be around another girl. The boys are handling the children for the day." Kagome offered with a sweet smile.

"I could go for some shopping." I agreed.

* * *

Author Note: I would have uploaded this sooner but I had to leave and run shoes to my mom's work, which is like 45 minutes away, and then the ride home and – of course – I stopped for a mocha frappe from McDonalds without the whip cream (I don't like whip cream and they're to die for, trust me!). Hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come, soon! Promise! : )


	8. Chapter Seven

Discalimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: I forgot to tell you but, just so you know, Miroku will have his girl. You just have to wait for the right moment, okay? I figured I'd spit this chapter out before 2:30 – since my interview is at 3:00 – and do something useful with my time. Big thanks for all the reviews, I love you guys! And Bonnafied, you better update one of your stories soon or you're cruising for a bruising! : P

* * *

A Love Like Blood

Chapter Seven

By: Ashley Shauf

* * *

Of course it's unfair. We're woman, our choices are never easy.

* * *

"I love shopping!" Kagome said in a rushed voice as we made our way towards the mall, her with a bounce in her step. "I can't remember when the last time I've been on a shopping trip has been. InuYasha never wants to go."

"If you can't remember than it's been too long." I pointed out as the automatic doors opened up for us to enter some form of Heaven on Earth. The ride had taken an hour but it was well worth it with porcelain columns, a clear glass elevator, escaladers, white tile that actually had some form of a built in sparkle, and everything pristine and pure.

"I may have fallen in love all over again…" Kagome said in awe as she viewed the place. It was obvious that she had never been here either. Both her reaction – and problems of the GPS confusing her about directions – told me so.

"I couldn't even imagine where we should begin. There are so many places," I pointed out as I walked to a mall map that had a bright background light. I raised an eyebrow, "I've never even heard of half of these places!"

"Then it shall be an adventure!" Kagome giggled as she hooked her arm in the crook of mine and drug me along, unaware of exactly where we were going. Not knowing where you are is half the fun of shopping though, so I giggled and didn't resist.

Isn't it weird how you can barely know a person – be basically complete strangers – and still just managed to click with them? You get this feeling like you can be good friends and automatically trust them and tell them anything, you don't even need a decent reason. And that was how I ended up shopping with Kagome for hours on end.

"So what exactly is the story behind you and Koga? I was afraid to ask him and end up upsetting him or something but I'm too curious to let it slide completely." I admitted as I sipped on my soda. We had decided – once our legs were slightly starting to hurt – that we should take a break and at least get something to snack on.

"Basically I'm nice to everybody because, well, life's too short to be mad and mean to people, and Koga thought it meant I liked him. He didn't realize that I acted the same way towards other people and I guess he just liked that so he had this over-going chase to get with me and, for a little while, we did date but it was nothing. I only did it so I wouldn't hurt his feelings but it was just stupid to lead him on." Kagome sighed.

"So what happened when you ended it?" I urged.

"He was devastated. I felt so bad but I couldn't give him more false hope so I just kind of ignored him. I was crushing on InuYasha anyway and just kind of disappeared with him. After a while he just asked me to marry him, wasn't even my boyfriend or anything, and I agreed. Then came two little kids." She shrugged. "I wasn't the right person for Koga, and I knew he'd find somebody else… somebody better suited for him."

I ignored that hint directed at me and skipped to a different topic. "So do they know about the whole twin sister thing?"

"What?" Kagome asked with large eyes, obviously surprised.

"Kikyo… she's not very nice and when your name was brought up she didn't exactly seem all that happy." I explained, figuring she already knew what I was talking about but she held a blank face. "Let's just say I met up with her and it wasn't a pleasant time."

"Ayame, Kikyo is bad news and you can't be hanging around her. She's a lot more dangerous than she looks, she'll do anything for more power. Kikyo… she's just, well, evil. I mean, it's a horrible thing to say but it's true. Be careful. How'd you meet her?"

"We had a casual run-in." I shrugged. Liar, liar.

"Well… basically she hates me because she was head over heels for InuYasha before I even had any idea of who he was. I left with him and she got pissed off and turned everybody against the dog demons, ending up killing practically all of them. The only full blood dog demon left that we know of is Sesshomaru."

"So InuYasha isn't a full blood?"

"No, and he's always felt ostracized because of it." She frowned. "Sesshomaru didn't want anything to do with him at first but once he saw InuYasha's power he couldn't deny letting him join the pack, even though it meant carrying a vampire and a monk around with us."

"How exactly did the monk join your group? It's a pretty odd bunch of you people." I smiled.

"You know, I'm not sure. We didn't find Miroku, Miroku found us. He hit on me, InuYasha threatened to kill him, and we've just all been together since then. I wish he wasn't a man whore and could actually find a girl to settle down on though." Kagome's smile faded to a frown.

"I'm sure he will; everybody has somebody out there. I, myself, am pretty hell-bent on love. I'm completely determined to find it and I have no doubt about that fact that I will and it's just a matter of when, and with whom." I cheered her up.

"I guess you're right." She sighed, her smile back.

"Kagome… can I ask you something? And, will you keep everything we talk about a secret. I mean, I know we're not very close yet, since we just met, but I have this feeling that I can trust you and I really need to talk to somebody about this." I closed my eyes and nervously waited for the response she'd give me.

"Of course," she said with careless voice, "I promise not to tell anybody."

"I go out in the woods every once in a while to meet up with this boy and he's been really sweet and helpful and everything. He doesn't judge against me and we're both open minded. The problem is that he's a vampire, but he doesn't discriminate against werewolves or anything. And, unfortunately, I like him too much to let go. He's so concerned for me, and flattering, and down right hot." I explained, feeling a huge rush of relief course throughout my body.

"If he hasn't hurt you yet than he must be a pretty good guy. What exactly is his name, anyway?" she raised an eyebrow as he popped from fries in her mouth.

"Xavier." I spoke and she choked slightly on her fries at the mention of his name. Was that ever a good sign? Maybe it was just an accident, a really odd coincidence, or something. Like a good friend I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just… do you know who you're dealing with exactly? From the few times I've talked to him, and from what I heard, he's exceptionally kind and harmless. He's a peacemaker and he was never meant to be a fighter but, Ayame, if he wants to fight he damn well can. He did training, of course, and his strength is beyond imaginable. If he'd use it… who knows what could happen?"

"So is he like the top vampire warrior or something, even though he doesn't fight? I mean, his parents must have been really strong fighters to get somebody – who you claim – is so powerful." I asked, the intensity of our conversation sparking up.

"Ayame… Xavier is the prince."

"The… the prince?" I asked, shocked. I had met him and never known that! It was just my luck that Kikyo had cut me off when I went to ask him last night, and he was probably thankful of that. He probably figured it would scare me away.

"Yeah," Kagome frowned, "someday he'll rule over the vampires and that day might not to too far off with all the wars that rage with them. He's parents can't live through every battle and, with that strong royal blood, they can't not fight."

"But Xavier can get away with not fighting?" I interrogated.

"No, there's going to come a time when he'll have to fight, and even Xavier knows that. He can't possibly stay in peace forever with all these bloody wars going on. He's not a gruesome person like Koga; he doesn't have the hatred to fight, so I worry what will happen to him when he's finally forced to. I think it will destroy him, drive him crazy." Her frown was back.

"I have another question," I said quickly but then paused, "do you know what I am exactly?"

"I had a feeling… the others claimed that they could smell it – the difference – about you but figured maybe it was because of your bloodline, it was so pure and powerful that maybe that was why. They probably figured the vampire vibe was coming from me. What exactly are you and how'd you get this way?" Kagome curiously spoke.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I replied quickly. I wanted to tell somebody but I wasn't ready for that part yet. Besides, who knows who could be listening in on me that very second? A feeling had swept over me that very second to make me respond that way, too. It was if somebody had spotted me and was staring and listening in.

Kagome must have felt it too because she didn't say anything but there was this paranoid glint in her eye. She simply nodded and we both stood up, grabbing our arms full of the clothes we already purchased to take them to the vehicle and buy some more. I had to admit, it was so much better shopping with a girl that would also try clothes on.

As Kagome and I loaded our bags into the Hummer she drove here the presence that we felt never left either of us. Finally, with the trunk door slammed shut, we turned around and ended up both jumping and screaming at a figure standing before us.

"Scared?" the voice sneered.

"What the hell are you doing here Kikyo?" Kagome spat. Her usually sweet voice didn't sound so happy and nice anymore. Now it was dripping with a venomous acid that could eat through the strongest material.

"I'm here to warn your little friend not to mess around with my fiancée anymore. If she so much as thinks about him I will have her throat." Kikyo's eyes narrowed sharply at me. "She will be killed, so she better back off."

"Do you really think you could kill me?" I asked with amusement.

"As a matter of fact, I know I could."

"A real fighter wouldn't waste their energy on such a pitiful fight so why don't you just grow up and run along. I'll talk to whoever I damn well please. Besides – like Xavier asked – do you see a ring on your bony little finger? I think not, so mind your own." I growled.

With anger flashing in her eyes she pulled back her fist but it never hit me. She used all her force and speed but I had managed to grab it and twist it without even thinking. The sound of bones cracking and her pain-filled yell surprised even me.

Kagome turned wide eyes towards me as she grabbed my arm and rushed me – as well as dragged me – back into the mall while Kikyo cradled her damaged arm, lying against the hard blacktop. I bit my lip. "I didn't even think about it… I really didn't mean to hurt her."

"I know sweetie, it's not your fault; it's the killer inside of you that did that to her. You'll just have to learn to get used to it. You have a temper so you'll have to be extra careful, things like that can just happen." Kagome explained.

"I have a temper, agreeably, but there's definitely no killer inside of me." I argued as she ushered me on the escaladers and we began to go up to the second story. Somewhere, deep inside me, I knew that she was right though. There was a killer in me and it was starting to come out. The scariest thing was that I didn't think I could control it… but I wasn't about to admit that.

-0-0-0-0-

"How was shopping?" Koga asked as soon as we began loading the many, many bags we had gotten into the house. "Did anything interesting happen?"

I felt my body tense up a little bit at that question. He couldn't have known, could he? Had he been watching us the whole time and heard our entire conversation and even witnessed the Kikyo thing? Would he really kick me out after realizing that I had hung out with Xavier or would he just result to killing me because of the betrayal?

"It went well. I mean, just look at all these new clothes we got." Kagome said in a cheery tone, speaking up for me. Which was good because I had a feeling my voice would crack, with nervousness, if I dared to even open it.

"That's always good." He nodded to her and turned his attention on me. Damn those gorgeous eyes! "I was wondering if you wanted to out to eat and I rented some movies if you wanted to come back and watch them. But I don't care; we can do something else if you want."

Was Koga seriously asking me on a date? I couldn't help but stand there, completely speechless, and nod with this dumbfounded look on my face. He flashed me this gorgeous grin. "Great, then I'll let you get ready and we'll leave when you're finished."

I nodded again and he walked away. What the hell was I going to wear? I had too many clothes and not enough days to go through them all!

* * *

Author Note: Decided to stop here so I wouldn't keep going and get carried away. I feel nauseous and I need to clean my room and everything before my interview. Please read and review. :)


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Please review! Thank you to those of you who did review! Also, big thanks to Bonnafied who was urging me on about my job and guess what? I got it! I just need my work permit and I'll be a working gal who will bring in enough money to go shopping and buy whatever makes me smile! The best part? All my job requires me to do is milkshakes, register, ice cream, and sundaes! : D

* * *

A Love Like Blood

Chapter Eight

By: Ashley Shauf

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit." I mumbled as I spun around and observed myself in the large mirror. Kagome was on my bed with a tired look, hopeful that this might be the outfit. I sighed and began peeling off the skirt and shirt set. "I'm never going to find an outfit!"

"You've looked gorgeous in everything so far." Kagome pointed out.

"Not really. I look like hell. Maybe I could do something casual, like jeans and a tank top or something? Everything here is just to fancy yet exposing and I feel like I should save them back for something. Besides, I don't want him to think I'm a slut." I said without taking a breath.

"I already told you that Koga isn't going to take you out to eat at McDonalds… he's going to make it really classy." Kagome sighed.

"Actually there is a really classy McDonald's out there. It's like amazing looking, somewhere in the South. I want to say Texas but I really can't be positive." I said, getting off topic. It was a bad habit of mine, especially when I was nervous and rushing.

"What's that?" Kagome asked as she jabbed a finger at a piece of green-teal material that was strewn across my floor but – for the most part – lost underneath layers of other clothes. It was barely peeking out. I shrugged and she stood out and grabbed it, revealing the top.

My jaw dropped when I saw the gorgeous thing. I never even remembered picking it up when we went shopping and, evidently, Kagome didn't either. Without thinking, I spoke up. "That forest green-teal mixture is my exact eye color."

"Put it on!" Kagome urged.

"But what am I going to wear underneath of it?" I frowned.

"A really sexy pair of underwear!" Kagome giggled.

"Wait… this is a dress?" I asked stunned with wide eyes. Kagome nodded, obviously wondering what I possibly thought it could be. I shook my head to clear my thoughts of it being a shirt and slipped it over my head.

It sagged at slit that went to my belly button and exposed the diamond ring that glimmered there, and stopped high on my thighs. I bit my lip as I looked at all my exposed cleavage, and that fact that a red bra looked really stupid with the outfit.

"Good thing we went Victoria Secrets shopping!" Kagome announced as she threw a white bra and thong, both trimmed in silver, at me. "You are going to be the sexiest girl Koga will ever see! You'll have everybody's attention!"

"Unfortunately it won't be in a good way." I mumbled under my breath as I changed my bra and underwear. Kagome also handed me some sexy, high silver heels. Before I knew it there were several woman curling my hair in medium sized ringlets.

Once my hair was almost done a couple girls stopped and Kagome, with another girl, started on my makeup. I felt like some kind of movie star but I guess it was important for me to look amazing for my first real, formal, date with Koga. "Shouldn't I tell Koga I'm about ready so he can start getting ready?"

"No worries Ayame, now don't move your lips." Kagome ordered as she began applying shimmering lip gloss called 'Vanilla Frost' that tasted amazing (I couldn't help but lick my lips and she ended up applying it several times before I stopped). After a few minutes she finally stepped back and said, "I think you're finished…. Damn, you should be a model."

I had people tell me that every day when I had went to school so it really wasn't a big deal that I was hearing this from her. But, as I looked in the mirror, even I was shocked with how stunning I looked. With green-teal eyeliner trimming my eyes, sparkling white eye shadow, peach-beige blush, black inner eye trim, and thickening mascara I was bound to "knock 'em dead".

"I do look good… but I can't do this." I squealed in a nervous voice. If I took too long a step my whole ass was bound to pop out but, of course Kagome would point out that at least I'd have nice matching underwear. "Besides, it's a bit slutty."

"Who cares? Every girl has to slut out every once in a while. There's no doubt about it that slutty clothes make us feel sexier and when we feel sexy we're confident and happy." Kagome argued against me. "And I send a maid to tell Koga you'd meet him downstairs… good luck!"

"Kagome!" I called after her as she giggled and ran out of my room. Everybody else had left, leaving me desperate for an escape. Maybe I should change my clothes or something? I could tell him I wasn't sick or that I fell off the balcony and broke my leg.

"Thinking of skipping out of your date?" Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, leaning against my doorframe with this ridiculous smirk. He was begging for me to spill his blood all over the floor and my knuckles, he really was. "The poor little hooker is afraid."

"You know what Bankotsu? You need to learn to just shut up and leave me alone. If you dare to take one more step towards me I will yell for Koga to come up here and kick your ass for harassing me. I'm sure he wouldn't want some creep in the princess's room."

"I'm sure he'd rather have me in your room rather than you in the woods hanging out with vampires. And, why shouldn't you be able to Ayame? They are you own kind, aren't they?" Bankotsu pushed. Then I snapped and make a dive for him but he caught be and flipped me so that I was between his body and the wall.

"Let me go!" I demanded while Bankotsu smirked down at me. I felt his fingers brush against my leg, sliding up to the hem of the dress. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard, not ready for what was about to happen. Then I screamed like hell, making Bankotsu vanish in the blink of an eye, and causing people to run as fast as they possibly could towards me.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked, since she was the first one in my room. Then she froze as she saw my appearance. "Damn, do you have to be so gorgeous?"

"I… sorry, I was seeing things. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare anybody." I apologize as I squeezed my way out the door, ignoring all the gawking eyes that shamelessly devoured my figure and used their imagination to undress me.

"Ayame!" Koga said as I felt strong arms wrap around me. The gesture was a little overwhelming at first but I finally hugged him back. Then he pulled away from me. "Are you okay? There weren't any vampires or anything, was there?"

"Just a really ugly looking bug-thing. It's all good now though, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry people; it was just my first reaction. But, now that that's all settled, are you ready to going? I feel like my stomach is going to eat me if I don't have food within the next two hours!"

"Then I won't hold us up by going on about how amazing you look." Koga smiled this sexy grin in my direction and I felt like I was doing to explode with the feeling that coursed through my veins. He was an evil, evil man for doing that to a girl.

I slacked behind him slightly as he turned on his heel. It wasn't because I didn't want to go, Koga just had an exceptionally nice ass. He looked rather incredible in his black dress pants, belt, shoes, and white dress shirt that you could see through slightly. Underneath was tanned skin, only flawed by scars, and delicious muscle. Where was he for my sweet sixteen party?

I loved the feeling I got as he opened the door for me and I sat down in the 1969 SS Camaro that I absolutely adored since the first time I laid my eyes upon it. Koga shut my door and went around to his side to get in (how gentlemanly of him). This was such a good start to a formal date that I didn't want to ruin it by asking "Do you think I'm inferior to you so much that I can't even open my own door?" so I managed to hold in it and stay quiet.

I noticed his eyes shoot down, lustfully, to all the leg I was exposing as his hand reached for the gearshift, his foot pressing down on the clutch. Stupid stick shift made me miss my supped up little 2002 WRX Subaru Impreza – and reminded me that it still needed a headlight fixed and the carbon fiber hood glossed over – and I now really wanted it back.

The ride took only fifteen minutes – and a whole lot of annoying Koga with my song choices, since I plugged my iPod in – before we arrived to a grand hotel. The aqua and purple neon lights made my eyes light up as the sky began to fade to dark. I was so out of it, just admiring the hotel, that I didn't notice Koga had already gotten out and was now holding my door open.

He took my hand as I carefully stepped out in the high, sexy shoes that only made me feel more like a slut. I didn't mind though. Like Kagome said: a girl needs to slut out every once in a while because it makes you happier, more energetic, and confident. I thought the college student who was parking cars was going to have a heart attack when he laid his eyes on me.

Koga noticed and possessively placed his large palm on the small of my back, throwing the keys at the boy and mumbling, "Koga Ookami. It's a clutch and take it easy."

In fact, everybody was staring at us as we walked in. There were whispers everywhere as people tried to figure out with movie stars or models we were. Koga walked up to a properly dressed lady behind a counter (who turned instantly red when he smiled at her) and mentioned that he had reservations under the name Koga Ookami.

She nodded, staring at the floor and mumbled something like follow-me-I-seat-you blurred together with one breath of air and two seconds of time. As soon as we sat down she said, exactly like her first sentence but with different words, thank-you-your-waiter-will-be-here-in-a-minute. At least this breath was grammatically correct, though.

"This place looks amazing." I sighed blissfully as I eyed everything around. It was so proper and beautiful. There wasn't a single flaw I could point out; there was nothing I didn't like.

"You do." Koga replied in this sexy but serious tone (when wasn't his voice sexy, though?) and I turned my eyes to see him and they automatically locked on those intense blue orbs, sparkling from the light of chandlers. I couldn't help but feel myself grow serious as my body leaned in towards him, and his body towards me.

"Hey I'm Chase, may I take your – A!" The boy interrupted himself (throwing our menus on the table) and both my eyes and Koga's eyes shot onto him, locking there instead. Chase Thompson was one of my best friends, and ex boyfriends, and he had this habit of calling me A.

"Chase, how are you?" I smiled sweetly. He was a cute boy with large brown puppy-dog eyes that seemed to take up half of what was exposed of his face and blonde hair that was longish and dipped in front of those eyes.

"I'm good! I miss you horribly, but I'm fine. Look I'm throwing a huge party this weekend, you should stop by. The whole gang misses you A. May I add that you look extremely sexy and it's killing me to know that we're not dating anymore?" He smiled brightly. That was just how Chase was, a shameless flirt.

"I miss them, too, and I could definitely use a good party. I haven't been to one in, like, forever! And, now that you're a big college boy you can have cooler parties." I teased, because Chase always had amazing parties. He was one of those rich kids who had parents that seemed to have abandoned the home.

"I didn't know you were a party girl." Koga spoke up, more to be noticed than anything. I could practically feel the jealousy radiating off of his body. I hadn't even thought twice about Koga being mad that I was ruining this perfect night he set up.

"A couldn't go a week without a party, which is good because she's always the life of one." Chase bragged flirtatiously towards me, not fazed by Koga the least bit. "Anyway Ayame I've tried getting a hold of you but you never answer."

"My phone's back home," I frowned, "it's sleeping in the Subaru. Speaking of home, what are you doing so far away from it?"

"Jobs are running low for me… I need to find a place that I haven't yet worked. I think I'm going to quit this one though because, well, I don't really need to work and it's not all that fun."

"You're a loser. Can we order now? I have a hot date." I smiled and motioned towards Koga. "I think this one's a keeper. He's nothing but muscle and hotness. Besides that he's got a great ass. Oh, and his face isn't bad I guess."

"And you think I took you on a date because of your face?" Koga raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I admitted. "That and my hot body and charming personality."

"Maybe… scratch the charming personality though." He smiled this gorgeous, crooked, boyish but wolfish grin and took me victim to his charm. His spell was cast and I had fallen to the curse. Especially when he placed his hand on my thigh and began rubbing slow, agonizing circles there. It wasn't anything too sexual but it was driving me crazy.

"So I'll take a root beer." I spoke up, my voice slightly squeaky at first. I could feel Koga's ego grow and I was slightly afraid it would smother me.

"And I'll have the same." Was his cool reply, making Chase leave.

"You should go to this party with me. Chase throws amazing parties, you'd have a great time and I think you should relax a little more often. Even now you're rather tense." I pointed out. "All that stress is not good for you."

"What I got from that conversation was that you're quite the vixen. I didn't think you got around." Koga said, rather rudely, making my jaw drop.

"Excuse me? Just because I party doesn't mean I'm a whore! I loved hanging out and dancing with people and just because I did that doesn't mean I had sex with them, let alone kiss them! It's so harsh of you to make such a stereotypical connection." I spat.

"You're so cute." He laughed.

"I may be cute but I can fuck your day up." I said matter-of-factly, making him laugh more. I ignored him, did a large exaggeration of 'hmpph!', and stuck my nose up in the way, opposite of his direction. Which, you know, I'm sure really hurt his feelings.

"Ready to order gorgeous, and her hot date?" Chase's cheery voice was back again as he sat the desired drinks down in front of us. Older couples were staring, probably because we weren't jacking out the red wine but were, instead, settling for a nice soda.

"I want a medium-done steak and some shrimp scampi!" I stated boldly without even looking at the menu, not caring whether or not it stated that they even had that order.

"I was going to order the lobster but the steak and shrimp scampi sounds really good so I'd rather have that, if you don't mind."

"As you wish. It will probably take about twenty minutes because these people are pretty ridiculous with timing their food. Anyway I should probably get to my other tables but I'll be back to check on you guys and stuff, so no hanky-panky!" Chase smiled and was off again, taking the menus with him.

"He's seems like an interesting character." Koga pointed out.

"Chase he's… yeah… he's something." I giggled. "So have you ever been here before?"

"No ma'am but I've heard it was really nice and that the food was amazing. How about you? Has any of your million boyfriends, or even the billion guys who never got to be your boyfriend, ever taken you here?" Koga replied.

"Not until tonight." I smiled. "What do you like?"

"Uh… huh?" Koga asked, seeming to have been taken off guard.

"What do you like to do? I mean, you must have had a life before being a leader and there had to be things that you loved doing." I pointed out. It was a simple question, yet he had to really think.

"I liked snowboarding and surfing. I liked basically any sport I tried: soccer, football, baseball, wrestling, track, swimming… anything to keep me busy. I liked playing the guitar and drums and learning knew things and just listening to music. I like watching movies and taking pictures and, as stupid as this might sound to you, I like cooking." He answered.

"It doesn't sound stupid at all to me." I denied because, well, it didn't. Who didn't like cooking? It was fun, you could be creative, and it provided you with delicious food (well at least half of the time if you had some skill but not much).

"Well it doesn't matter because I haven't done any of that stuff in forever." Koga brushed off coolly. "I'm too busy for stupid stuff like that."

"If you like it Koga, then it's not stupid." I said, shaking my head. "And if you can't remember the last time you've done it than it's really been too long. You should teach me, how to snowboard and surf because I've never snowboarded in the legit way, and I've definitely never surfed but I imagine it'd be awesome."

"It's incredible." He agreed.

"Promise you'll teach me, some day?" I asked with large eyes.

Those amazing blue eyes connected with my green-teal ones for the multiple time that night and, for the however-many-time that night I felt like I was going to melt. We were both smiling but his eyes were serious.

"I promise."

-0-0-0-0-

After an incredible dinner we headed back out and the boy there got Koga's car and drove it over but, instead of crawling inside, he grabbed out two backpacks and told the boy to re-park it. I gave him a confused look. "What are those?"

"Our clothes and stuff for tonight… don't you remember giving your clothes to Kagome to pack? I told her to tell you that we were staying at the hotel tonight to watch the movies and everything."

"Wait, we're spending the night here?" I questioned.

"Correct."

"Just the two of us?"

"Correct."

I was going to kill Kagome.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! More to come but I'm expecting at least **three reviews to unlock the next chapter**!

It seems more people review when I threaten not to give another chapter unless they do. : )


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: It's been forever, I know! And I'm sorry! And this quote is actually from Vanilla Sky, not Titanic.

* * *

A Love Like Blood

Chapter Nine

By: Ashley Shauf

* * *

Every passing minute is another chance to turn it all around...

* * *

I tried to brush back the fact that I didn't know any of this was planned. I didn't want to ruin his plans, since they seemed innocent enough. He said we were going to watch movies and everything, he didn't mention anything about getting dirty. Koga appeared to be a gentleman, who was I to think less of him? Anytime he'd been overcome with lust he made sure to put a distance between us, to stop himself from losing control.

Still, being all alone with him was a frightening thought. He could take control over me at any minute, and what wolf demon would ran to my aid? None, because they were only people here and they wouldn't think anything of it. I was getting way out of my mind though. Koga was giving me this curious look, studying me.

"Are you okay?" He frowned. He sounded genuinely concerned. I really had nothing to worry about, right? Worst came to worst, I could defend myself long enough to make a run for it. I was sure he'd feel insulted if I treated him like some kind of pervert. I know I'd be upset if somebody acted like I was a criminal.

"Yes." I shrugged.

"You lie too much, you also think too much. I'm not going to hurt you Ayame, but it's good that you're protective and keep your guard up. You take it a little far though, and end up trusting nobody. You should only take it so far and trust at least your pack; hopefully you trust my pack too. Especially me. It's important to trust a leader." He remarked.

"I'm a leader, too." I pointed out but ended up sounding childish. Was I ready to lead a pack of wolves as soon as my grandfather passed away? Would I, a teenager with basically no mandatory responsibilities be able to handle that? Especially when it meant so many lives?

"Yes, you are. That's why I think it's really important for us to be close. Your grandfather is getting himself too excited though. We are not going to mate and I hope he knows that. He thinks that united our packs would be best for us. Temporarily, I think it's a wonderful idea. But, for the rest of history, I don't think it'd work out so well." He replied.

"Look, I'm not into mating either. Besides, we don't have to necessarily be a couple in order to put the packs together. I also have a feeling that we can settle this whole dispute." I pointed out as we walked into the restaurant/hotel building, yet again.

"Don't you dare say that to anybody else. I'll let it slid, but others will not. That talk of peace can be the death of you. Even if you do push for peace, don't you dare trust them. They will turn their backs on you, they always do." Koga mumbled.

"One failed attempt doesn't mean that it can't happen." I suggested, optimistically. Maybe I was seriously arguing for my side of this battle, or maybe I just had a thing for playing the devil's advocate. For right now, I was resting on the latter, since I couldn't help but smirk.

"You are a dangerous girl." Koga laughed and shook his head, showing off his pearly whites and his slightly longer canine teeth. He really was one of the most gorgeous men I had ever see, if not the most gorgeous. The only flaws on him made him seem badass, which only appeared more flawless to me. Did I really have a crush on Koga, just a little bit?

"So what? Life isn't fun unless it's risky." I pointed out.

"Case and point." Koga nodded curtly, then turned towards a rather spiffy looking man in front of a large marble counter and handed him a credit card, not waiting for the amount total. "Koga Ookami. I called in prior and booked a room."

"Your key, sir." The man said, chin up, "and you're card. Thank you and enjoy your stay here. We hope that you'll be planning on joining us for another night, as well."

That's when I felt the presence, the eyes boring holes into me. I felt that blue ice cut through my very soul. I felt the chills run up and down my spine. It wasn't that I wasn't used to this feeling, it was that I hadn't felt it in the longest time. From my understanding, he was dead. Did he not know that Koga would kill him in a heartbeat?

"I smell a vampire, stick close." Koga whispered into my ear as his intense pools danced about the place. There were far too many people to locate the exact person, especially since he didn't know what the vampire looked like. I did, though. I knew. Too well.

"Koga, I know you're not going to believe me and I can't exactly tell you everything right now but he wouldn't hurt me. Koga, he's one of the few you can actually trust. I know, I sound crazy, but it's the crazy truth." I stopped and looked at him seriously.

"A vampire?" Koga asked, eyes shocked.

"Koga, I can trust him." I whispered.

"How the hell would you know this?" He growled in disgust, under his voice.

"Because he would die for me!" I replied without thinking, a little bit louder than I had wanted. Immediately I winced at the attention and grabbed his arm, pulling him off to the side and away from a majority of curious eyes.

"Ayame, you're crazy." Koga confirmed.

"Koga, no, I'm not. I'm telling you the honest-to-God truth." I swore. And I was but I knew I sounded crazy to him; his life had been so impacted. It was like telling parent's that the man who raped their twelve year old daughter was actually a really sweet guy who would never hurt anybody. How could somebody with such strong beliefs believe what I was saying?

"It doesn't matter if he trusts me or not, we have some things to talk about." That voice from the past interrupted. I turned at the person who I was sure had to be a ghost. He was always dead but he should be completely dead now instead of undead.

As long as I had known Zeek he had tanned skin and a healthy glow. The boy before me was near transparent, as if he hadn't seen daylight for years. His ice blue eyes were paranoid and bloodshot, and his black hair with red tips was drooping into his face.

"Zeek…" I mumbled lightly and reached up to touch his face, zoning out. He closed his eyes and grabbed my hand before I could.

"Please don't. Let's hurry up and get to your room, we really don't have as much time as I wish we did." Zeek explained. Koga didn't question, he didn't even second guess. He turned his back and led the vampire towards our room. I was surprised but I didn't bother to open my mouth. I didn't want to speak on such a touchy subject and make him change his mind.

"Dammit!" Zeek yelled when he saw that the elevators were out. "Sons of bitches, they did this! They know!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked desperately.

"Motherfuckers, they control everything." He screamed as he walked towards the stairs. Koga and I exchanged looks before following the power-walking young man before us. He slammed the heavy door open into the dimly light way. Koga and I entered as the door swung shut, creaking as it did. In this creepy voice, Zeek added to the eerie situation. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

There was a screeching and Zeek acted so quickly it was impossible to see what the black mist before my eyes had been. They kept coming, one after the other, quicker than anything I'd ever seen before. In a minute, it was quiet and calm again. "Zeek, what the hell was that?"

"Vampires… hurry up!" He paused before the 'hurry up' but didn't seem as phased as I thought he would be. He quickly stepped up the stairs and Koga made me get on his back (since now would be a horrible time to twist an ankle or go barreling back down the stairway).

* * *

-0-0-0-0-

* * *

"We have a lot to talk about." Zeek checked around the large apartment room and made sure all windows were locked. "I have a lot to explain, especially to you Ayame. They said they were going to kill me but they lied. They tortured me through a series of events and experiments. It's been two years since I've seen myself or seen any form of light. My eyes are ruined; they've been so used to registering only black."

That was when I noticed why his eyes didn't look so alive anymore. His eyes were slowly blinding themselves. Nothing about him looked healthy anymore. He was a person who needed help, help that might not be available anymore after what he'd been through. "Zeek, what the hell did they do to you?"

"I don't know, that's what scares me the most. I'm been under over fifty procedures with nothing to numb the pain. It consumes me with every step. But I escaped and now they're going crazy. They created this fucked up gene pool that used to be a vampire. If they find me, I will never see sunlight again. All because of my interaction with werewolves." He said, his voice crackling.

"Vampires did this to you? Your own kind?" Koga asked. "It's so… brutal."

"If you think vampires are the only beings to be afraid of, you're horribly wrong. There's a clan, they are radicals. They kill without care. Just like there are radical werewolf groups. You cannot trust everybody in your own pack." He warned.

"What are you talking about?" Koga growled in a low voice.

"Watch over Ayame, they're waiting for her to be alone and when she is… she's as good as gone." Zeek mumbled and ran a hand through his hair. "I need to leave, now. I can't stay here, I have to get away. If you don't see me again, they captured me. Be careful. And Ayame, I still promise that I will always love you. Until the day I die."

"Zeek…" I whispered but his body faded into thin air. I was in shock as his body slowly dissolved, even though he didn't seem to be afraid. All those experiments must have given him extra supernatural powers.

"I won't tell anybody, and neither will you. If you tell anybody about this, they'll ditch you from the pack. Obviously, now is not a good time for you to be out casted." Koga turned towards me and stated.

"Koga, thank you." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. His body was tense and irresponsive for a minute before he hugged me back. I pulled back and crawled on the bed. "We could be on our guard and freaked out, or we could enjoy a night of movies and not worry, living plans as they were intended to be."

"Ayame, this isn't a light matter." Koga pointed out.

"But," I got own my knees and grabbed his hands to pull him closer to the edge of the bed, "we have the rest of our lives to worry about this matter. What's meant to be, will be. I believe tonight was meant to be a calming and relaxing fun night. Drama is SO overrated."

He smirked, put a movie in, and got in bed beside me as we lay on our bellies and paid attention. I closed my eyes and, before I knew it, the sounds faded away and everything else, including my worries.

* * *

Koga

* * *

I yawned as the movie ended and glanced at the petite figure next to me. She was breathing softly and peacefully. I turned off the television and picked her up to adjust her to the right end of the bed, before crawling in with her. It was no wonder so many people fell in love with her, she looked like she was an angel straight out of Heaven.

My smile faded to a frown. Did I actually like her? We fought and fought and yet, I was next to positive that I was falling in love with her. I had a curse; she would never be in love with me. Why was I even fooling myself? With a lump in my throat I turned off the nightstand light and wrapped my arm around her, my body close, with her head under my chin. She just fit.

And yet, we'd never be together.


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

****IMPORTANT!**** - This is the first chapter where you get a look at the real present tense. I know its kindda confusing but that's because I want you guys to think and pay attention. Basically everything in this story is memories and the real tense is located in between ~0~'s.

Another note, thank you to all my reviewers! You guys mean the world to me and updates will be sooner and better because I will be getting my laptop back shortly!

* * *

A Love Like Blood

Chapter Ten

* * *

_It can't rain all the time – The Crow_

* * *

"Ayame get the hell out of here; get as far away as you can!" Xavier yelled in a mad attempt to help me. From what, I wasn't sure. I gasped and sat straight up in bed. My body was in a cool sweat and immediately the man beside me was up and ready to kill, if needed. My hands were clutching the blankets stronger than anything I've ever seized before.

"Oh my God," I mumbled as I gasped for breaths and placed a hand reassuringly over my face, "what the fuck? What the hell was he talking about? I don't understand. I just don't get it!" I felt tears fill up in my eyes. Why was I so worked up? Was there something more to that dream that I just wasn't recalling right now? I had a feeling there was but the thought, the memory, was beyond my grasp now and there was nothing I could do.

Yet my whole body was taken over my fear. I was shaking and paranoid and hurt. There was something and it meant a matter of life and death. Was I placing everybody here under some unknown danger? Koga slipped back in bed beside me and grabbed me, holding me against his body. His skin radiated off warmth and I relaxed into him, my sobs going silent.

"Ayame, what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I practically screamed in frustration.

"Okay, that okay." He whispered into my hair as he slipped his arms in such a way that I was bridal style in his lap. He rocked me back and forth slightly to comfort me. He kept repeating that everything would be alright. He didn't know how wrong he was. And, at that time, neither did I. How could we have possibly predicted such a thing to happen?

~0~0~0~0~

"Koga," I whispered as I remember the bittersweet memory. He was literally crushing my throat and his blood red eyes held no compassion for me. My eyebrows furrowed together. It didn't have to end like this, but it was going to.

"I trusted you!" he yelled, his elongated fangs ready to pierce skin. I couldn't breathe anymore and I couldn't speak. Everything was horrible. My vision was slowly fading, and so was my life. My bloody hands were slipping over the floor, in the crimson pool I was laying in of the fluid that belonged to me, as my eyes grew wide. This was it, this was the final moment.

"I… love…"

~0~0~0~0~

The memories of Xavier were slipping away with the breeze of the approaching fall. I hadn't seen him in a while and I had dedicated myself to training. I was a dominating creature. But change was in the air, too, and it was inevitable. My old life had faded into the past and, with as well as I was adapting, I found it hard to even believe my past. I was forgetting it. Yet it would never forget me.

I sighed as I smoothed my tiny white miniskirt. I was in that and an aqua blue tube top that only covered my chest and a white cardigan to go over it, that bunched and buttoned at the elbows, snuggled against my figure, and only had a few buttons buttoned (even though it would expose my belly either way). My makeup was flawless, and so was my hair (held back by an aqua blue ribbon/bow).

From around my neck, Koga's necklace glimmered.

I crept down the stairs in the early morning, to avoid waking anybody up but that was impossible. You couldn't switch sides when sleeping without Koga waking up. Sometimes I wondered how he managed to get any sleep at all, let alone a sufficient amount. He was standing at the end of the stairs in Wrangler blue jeans, a white beater, and a black and white plaid flannel. As always, his black hair was tugged into a high ponytail.

"You're awake." I remarked. It was a statement, not a question. I already figured he'd be up, way before I even decided to wake up myself. The time read three but I couldn't bring myself to rest. Apparently neither could Koga. He was acting finicky. He couldn't stay still, he seemed paranoid. Something was wrong. I could feel it in my blood and see it in his actions.

"If you need something, bring it with you. We're leaving in five minutes." He replied, not given an explanation for why we were leaving. I didn't ask. I ran back upstairs and grabbed my purse. It had my makeup, my cell phone, a notebook, pens, and my camera in it. I was about to turn around and held back out but I spun on my heel, stopped, spun back around. I grabbed two knives and my white running sneakers.

I was busy. I was curious. I was too deep in thought. I didn't see the person in my room. I didn't know that I had just barely escaped death. I didn't know that it'd be waiting for me, just waiting for my return. Those glowing eyes didn't catch my attention in the rush. I wish they would have though; it would have ended up saving me a lot of trouble.

"I'm ready." I noted as I met Koga at the doorway. He nodded and we made our way out to one of his cars, this one being a Z28 Camero, white with lime green stripes. I stopped before getting in the car. I reached to grab the handle but it burned me. I squealed and jerked it back quickly, cradling it with my other hand.

"What's wrong?" Koga asked with one leg still out of the vehicle as he sat in the leather seat and started up the engine. That was a sign. Zeek. He was trying to warn me. He didn't want me to take this car. Something was wrong with this car.

"Koga I don't think we should take this –" I started.

"Get in!" Koga yelled and I quickly shot in the passenger's seat and slammed the door shut obediently. I then understood why he was rushing me. A vampire smashed its hideous face up against my window. It was deformed, it wasn't normal. It was like a zombie-vampire.

"Shit." I whispered, mumbled, as Koga popped the car in reverse and got the hell out of there. What was wrong with this car though? Was there a bomb in it? It didn't seem like it. No zombie-vampires? Nope, checked the backseat. My eyes fell to the stick shift. The transmission. "Koga, isn't there an automatic we can take instead?"

He raised an eyebrow at me over the question and finally glanced at me, after thoroughly checking all of his mirrors (not that it helped… at three o'clock in the morning, everything is pretty hard to identify). Those eyes. God, those eyes. They cut right through me. They were crazy gorgeous. "I don't drive any automatics, why?"

"The transmission. What if it goes out?" I asked in a worried tone.

"That's next to impossible for me. I keep my cars up to date with daily checks. Every morning before I leave I make sure they're in tip-top shape. Plus I'm a pro at clutch, so there's no way I'm going to burn this baby up. I was born driving a manual car."

"I don't care what you say; we shouldn't be in this car. Koga, there's something wrong with this car. I know that there's something wrong with it." I encouraged him to go back and get another car, any other car.

"This car is fine. The worry lays with those creatures. They aren't regular vampires. Your buddy, Zeek, I woke up with him in my room." He paused. What did Zeek have to do with any of this? Had he actually tried to hurt Koga? "He came to warn me that they were coming for you, coming right now. He told me to get out of there with you. He knew you'd be ready to go outside soon."

"He saved my life, again." I sighed and pressed my forehead against the glass. "And all I did was led him to a life of torture and let him suffer in that darkened chamber that they experimented on him in. Yet he saved me, again."

"Well you can thank him soon. We're meeting up with him, and he's apparently bringing a friend along with him. A vampire. But he said it was nothing to worry about. You told me to trust him, so I do." He replied and after a moment of silence he looked over at me, innocently. "What?"

"You trust me?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I do."

"I trust you too." I replied. We hadn't had a close moment since the hotel room and that had just changed. Up until this point we had been on a strictly friends level. We hadn't been good friends either, more like acquaintances that sparred together. He stopped at the stop sign and I took this unique moment to slyly lean over and give him a small kiss on the cheek.

He looked over at me with large, surprised eyes. I gave him a big smile and he slightly laughed before letting a large cheesy gin on his face as well. This, of course, made me laugh and then he started breaking out in a laughing fit. Neither of us could stop laughing. It was dark out, it was only a little after the Devil's hour, and we just couldn't stop.

We were so used to everything going wrong. We needed a laugh. There were zombie-vampire deformed freaks chasing us. So many wanted me dead, not just vampires either. I was causing nothing but trouble for Koga's life. I was a teenager that was smart but had no purpose in life, who eventually found out her true identity. I was a princess who acted nothing like I should. I was somebody who was breaking all the werewolf rules.

I knew I should tell Koga, spill my guts out to him about everything, but I couldn't. He wouldn't want anything to do with me once he found out the truth and I didn't want to let him go. I couldn't afford to lose my only protection in such a crucial time.

By four o'clock we arrived at a park. There were two shadowy figures there. I felt their presence, knew who they were way before I saw them. Zeek, of course, and nobody other than Xavier. I knew Xavier and Koga's past. I knew Koga didn't trust him, didn't want anything to do with him, anymore. I was reluctant to let them meet, but there was nothing that I could do.

The nerves in my stomach were bundling up and making me nauseous. I had a feeling that things wouldn't go as smoothly as planned. Beneath a dim lamp light we went and met up with. Immediately Koga bared his elongated fangs. Was he pissed? He was ready to kill.

"Koga." I spoke soothingly as I grabbed his hand. His gaze softened as it ventured off of Xavier's form and to my own. I noticed his once tense body relax. He looked at me, waiting for some sort of explanation. "It's okay, they won't hurt us."

"No, but they will." Xavier spoke up boldly. He didn't seem to be afraid of Koga or his threatening fangs. "I'm not a fighter, you should know that Koga. I never have been. There's this sick race of vampire _things_ that they've created. They were the traitors to our clan. We had been doing experiments to them. We fucked up, big time, and now these things are on the loose. Zeek was one operation short of this."

"Shouldn't that be helping you guys though? I mean, they're killing werewolves. Why would the vampires want to stop them?" I questioned, curiously.

"They're killing everybody." Zeek picked up. "They're especially after me and you. Ayame, I think you need supplemental training. I need to teach you some secrets."

"No. She's the princess. We can't have an opportunity like this taking her life. You could have planned to lead her on to trust you all these years, just to rip it away. Thanks for the help so far but I think we can do just fine without you, either of you." Koga growled. He was paranoid, scared.

"Koga it's okay." I coaxed.

"It'd be okay if it was my life, but it's yours and I'm not taking that chance." Koga turned at me and growled, determined not to change his mind. I stood there, as the rain began to fall, and admired him. He wouldn't risk my life, that wasn't the heroic thing to do. And, Koga, he was a hero. He was a protector. Nobody would die under his careful watch.

"Ayame, watch out for Bankotsu. And Kaleb, he's not gone." Zeek caught my arm and tried to look into my eyes, even though his own were almost completely blinded.

"Kaleb?" My voice drifted with the winds, which were picking up harshly now, along with a freezing cold downpour. Kaleb hadn't been a threat to me for years; I thought he was gone now. I thought he'd leave me alone.

Then again, I thought I had escaped this, all of this.

I had even convinced myself that I wasn't a monster. The truth was, I didn't know how much of a monster I really was. I thought I could control it, thought I could stay human. Truth is, I didn't have any control. Trust was, that monster side of me, would become the death of me.

Truth was, the monster in me would kill Koga.

Of course he didn't know that yet, neither did I. But Zeek? He knew. Xavier? He did, too. And although they couldn't bring themselves to kill me, they were going to take me far away from Koga and from the werewolf tribe and from the remaining vampires.

They were trying to save him, save both of us, and Koga was only worried about me.

"The CAR! Don't!" Zeek yelled but Koga had already pulled me into the car and his reaction was to speed off. He didn't even ask any questions. He just sped. And that's when it hit me. This was why we weren't supposed to take the Camaro.

It was raining. The car, sliding on the slick road at sixty-seven miles per hour couldn't make the turn. It did, however, managed to roll over (three times) and over a bank into a small river. I screamed and Koga cursed. I heard him unbuckle his seat beat and I felt a body press over me. He was still trying to keep me safe. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

The car stopped rocking finally, leaving us at a forty-five degree angle against a thick tree. Everything was extremely quiet. Just the sound of the extreme winds and the pounding of the unforgiving rain. "Koga?" I whispered. "Koga?... Koga?... Koga?"

He didn't answer.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Author Note: I know it's been a long time guys and I'm sorry. I had three different chapters for this and I just wasn't sure which pathway I wanted to take. This is the one I decided to go with so I hope you guys don't hate me too much. There are a lot of time jumps so I apologize!

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

* * *

A Love Like Blood

Chapter Eleven

Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.

* * *

I rolled him off of my body and his limp form fell onto his own side. I felt the blood streaks making rivers down my face and I wiped the crimson out of my eyes, making sure it wasn't obscuring my vision. I kept calling his name but he wouldn't reply. His body was still and didn't move, nothing moved. I kept praying that he would open his eyes. He didn't. I reached over and grabbed his wrist to check his pulse but there was none. My body froze and grew cold. I couldn't even feel the rivers of tears as they ran down my numb face. My heart felt like it was shattering into a million tiny pieces and my breath came out in useless gasps.

I had never felt so alone before in my life. My skin was cold and wet and my eyes had tears spilling from them. I caused this; I caused Koga to be hurt. Xavier… Zeek… I needed their help. I closed my eyes shut tightly, feeling blood trickle down my forehead and alongside my face. I whimpered as bodies slammed into the car and hissed. The mutated vampires had found us after all. I was so scared, felt so small and vulnerable. In the dark, with grey skies above, nothing would have been visible even if I had opened my eyes.

Koga was dead.

He was so invincible, so strong. Now he was dead before me and because of me. I was the reason he ran on this wild chase to get away from experimental zombies and directly into Xavier, who he still couldn't face after all of these years. It was because of me that the memory of his childhood was fresh in his mind, as was the death of his mother, which caused him to make an enraged beeline for the car. I needed somebody here with me: Zeek, Xavier, Kagome, Kane, Rin… anybody. But nobody was there and I knew nobody would come. I was on my own now. I wiped the tears from my eyes and placed a gentle kiss on Koga's cold and lifeless lips.

"You were cursed to never find love, Koga, but I think I was falling for you. I think I was falling in love. With you." I whispered quietly to the darkness. I was hoping that, by some miracle, he would stir and wake up like in all of those tragic fairytales where they do once true love is confessed. I reached out and gently touched his cheek. My smile was faint and sad at first, before turning bitter and including a sarcastic bite of dry humor to my words. "I guess this is reality and not every princess gets to have their prince, or king rather. Your curse was supposed to keep you in isolation, mating-wise, until the day you died. I think it's not you, but I rather, that suffered from the curse."

If Koga really was dead, then what did I have to live for? Anger and pain rippled through my body. I wasn't sure what was happening to me but something inside me changed, something inside me just snapped. I couldn't control my body anybody. I only saw crimson blood in front of my face, it was all I wanted. I wanted to kill, I needed death. With nothing less to say and nothing more to do, I maneuvered myself and opened the car door. I felt weak and helpless but I used the remainder of my strength nonetheless. I lifted my battered body up, and slipped next to the panel by the car door. The car was at an almost parallel angle against a think old tree. Around me the trees were silhouetted black as dawn graced the sky with a multitude of colors. Splashes of pinks, oranges, reds, golds, and yellows filled up what I could see of the sky. The rain began to fade away and left beads of water dripping down the car and off of leaves and a misty appearance about the place. The vampires backed off momentarily as I rose from the car.

"Zeek, Xavier… whoever is out there… please take care of Koga for me. He's a great man and he deserves a respectful burial." I mumbled to the woods. Something flung its body at me and made a bite for my neck.

It wasn't a vampire bite though; it was a savage flesh-hungry attempt. Then, it started snapping for anything that it could possibly get, anything close enough to eat. Rage filled my whole body and that's when I snapped. I didn't see the beautiful colors of the trees; I didn't see black or white. I didn't even see a million shades of grey. What I saw was red and my bloodthirsty mind set controlled everything I ever knew. Red consumed me. I didn't know what I was doing or how I was doing it but I felt the liquid flowing over my entire body. One after another, I ripped into body after body. I killed like a primitive beast. I was thoroughly pissed off by this time as I whispered darkly, "Run, run, as fast as you can…" The fucked up vampire projects tried to run away from me now, rather than towards me, as quickly as possible; they weren't quick enough. Even those savage beasts weren't stupid enough to face somebody so hell bent on killing.

Angrily I hissed and clawed the air, ripping right through the world itself. My eyes got large as I looked at the glowing white hole in front of me, then put my hand in. It felt safer. Pulling Koga with me, I tumbled into the white light.

It felt like my life was being sucked right out of me. I let Koga's body drop onto the bed before I hit my knees and choked. The pain was rippling through my entire body. Liquid dripped from my mouth and I lifted my hand to swipe the saliva away. It was blood. I was choking on my own fucking blood. I wiped at my mouth again, but this time to stop the blood that was starting to pour from my nose and down to my lips. I stared in horror as I got a towel and soaked up the undying blood. I cried but didn't dry my tears… I was afraid they wouldn't be tears after all. The liquid spilling from my eyes could very well be blood, I didn't want to know.

When the blood finally stopped I crawled into the bathroom and washed up. I was dizzy and nauseous and ended up vomiting into the porcelain toilet. I choked again and reached to turn on the bath knob. The blood smeared all over the clear ball on top and my red-stained hand was slipping over it. Finally I managed to get it and plug the bath. I barely managed to lift my body into the water, which automatically turned red. It looked like I had actually filled the tub with my blood. And, analyzing the considerable raise in water level, I realized I did had a damn good portion to it.

With a majority of blood running off into the tub I heaved myself out, sickened. The smell of the warm liquid was overwhelming and the metallic taste was turning my stomach. I grabbed a disposable paper cup and gargled with mouthwash and water, as well as wrapped a towel around myself, before crawling back into the room and on top of the bed. My eyes rolled back into my head. I was in so much pain, so drained. My stomach was twisting and turning and the blood I had recently lost had paled me.

Vampire, Werewolf, Human, etc… we all get sick when we see our own blood. We can kill and drink and feast and laugh but when our own blood meets the fate of spewing out we don't like it. We get weak and sick and try to turn away from it all. Yet we never can.

We were in his room. I blinked, a couple times, not quite taking in what had happened. Somehow I had cut through the air and transported myself. Could I do this all the time, was it only when I got angry? It felt too nice on the soft, cloud-like bed, to move. Koga's body was resting peacefully beside me, though drenched. Crawling towards him, centimeters at a time, I peeled off his shirt and pants and boxers, blushing but not really caring. The purpose was to get him out of wet clothes, and it was accomplished. Then, I stripped down myself (freeing myself from the towel, that is) and kicked it off, snuggling my naked and tired body against his. Was it wrong that it felt so right?

I put my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, comforted by the normalcy of it. He would be okay. I didn't know how I knew, it was still too early to tell for sure, but I did. I closed my own heavy eyes and let his darkened room keep us company. The blackness, where so many things could be that I was running from, was the only other comfort right now. Koga's body was cold and wet, just like my own skin, and I pulled the covers over us. The warmth of another body, especially that of a man, would only be temporary though.

* * *

I opened my heavy eyes to notice that my head was on Koga's bare chest. We were both naked, with wet bloodstained clothing lying in a heaping pile at the side of the bed. I closed my eyes momentarily, enough to feel the heartbeat that I was positive had stopped only hours before. But, as I sat up, I thought that it might have only been a dream.

I felt the body underneath me shift and I sat up, clinging the covers against my chest. Koga scooted away from me quickly and ended up falling out of the bed. I had obviously surprised the strong werewolf leader. "Ayame!"

As soon as my name was out of Koga's mouth his bedroom door had opened. Kane stood there with the most innocent baby blue eyes I had ever seen. I looked down at my lap guiltily. I should have been falling in love with Kane. He was a strong and caring guy. He wasn't banned from my contact, like Zeek and Xavier were, and he was always there for me. Yet instead I found myself naked in the bed of a cocky and unloving leader.

Kane's voice was soft. "Ayame… We were afraid that you were gone. We didn't even know that Koga was here. Somebody had just spotted the vehicle and nobody had smelled the scent of either of you. I don't understand how you could have gotten in without somebody detecting your scent."

"Maybe it was all that rain from last night? I wouldn't think so, but it's always a theory." Koga responded as he made sure to stand up against his bed so nobody could see past his incredibly crafted washboard abs. Lustful thoughts crossed my mind, yet I ignored them and tried to concentrate on the conversation at hand. "I don't even remember being back here."

"Well, what do you remember?" Kane questioned sadly.

"I remember driving too fast. I remember wrecking and slamming my head off of the steering wheel. I remember… nothing." Koga sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kane urged.

"I passed out. Do you know what you remember when you're passed out? Nothing. It's black, there's this huge gap in your time and understanding. You're confused and you're lost." Koga growled harshly. There was something deeper than that meanness though. He was a ball of emotions right now. Usually I couldn't read Koga. Right now, I could. He was scared, upset, and in pain. He felt like he was a failure, like he failed me and everybody else.

"Koga, we need to talk alone." I whispered meaningfully. Kane looked at me sadly before respecting my decision and leaving the room. I turned my full attention to Koga as the other man shut the door. "Look, I'm really not sure what happened. I got mad; I started killing those vampire things. I was hurt and angry and I clawed at the air. It was glowing, it felt safe. I let it pull me in and it took us back here."

I left out the part about all the blood and the energy loss. I'd never tell him that I was pretty sure I had almost died because of that transportation. His eyes were large with fear, but they soon narrowed at me. His tone was icy and creepy and sent shivers down my spine. "What the fuck are you?"

I was the biggest mistake that had ever been scientifically crafted. I was the reason that scientists stopped messing with bodies for a little while. I was the reason that cloning had been called off. Because of me. I was so horrible that they were afraid I'd be cloned, that somebody would want to clone me and all the evil power manifested within me. I felt the tears slip down my cheeks. I never wanted to be a freak, I never wanted this life. "I… I don't know Koga."

"I don't know either, but you better figure it out pretty fucking fast!" He growled meanly at me. I looked at him with tear filled eyes. I was hurting me, hurting him, hurting all of them, by just existing. His features softened, his body no longer tensed itself, and his eyes no longer narrowed towards me. He looked sadly at me, he felt sorry for me. The sympathy was clearly evident. "Ayame… dammit. Maybe we can get past thing somehow? I mean, you have yet to harm one of us."

"I know what she is." A dark voice spoke up. We both looked towards the doorway to find Bankotsu standing there. The man sent fear raging through my veins. Out of instinct, I hissed at him, like a motherfucking vampire. He smirked. "I think the vampire side is starting to take over and, if that's true Koga, than we can't trust her."

"Leave me alone Bankotsu!" I screamed angrily.

Koga eyed me with pain in his eyes. "Bankotsu, LEAVE!" Koga commanded and he obeyed. Then, he turned to me. "Bankotsu's right, Ayame… we can't have you here anymore."

"I know but please don't kick my pack out. It's not their fault." I whispered.

"As you wish, princess." Koga mumbled quietly. "Ayame, I want you to know that this isn't the last time I'll see you. We will meet again, when you're more stable and I can be sure that you won't harm us. I may not allow you near the packs again, but I will see you. I believe there's a darkness in your soul that you can't escape from at the moment, Ayame, but a greatness that will eventually shine through. With the sure signs of an apocalypse coming, I can't risk having you around here."

That's when Koga's eyes grew large and his mouth dropped open. He gasped a couple times before falling over on me and clutching my arms for dear life. A sword stuck of out his back and a crouching Kira stood up. With all of the commotion, nobody even noticed her. She had a look of hatred deep in her eyes and her voice was spiteful. "Two-timing bastard! He was supposed to be mine, all mine, and not running around with some little freak. What the hell are you anyway?" I slipped from under Koga's grasp and launched my body at her. I wasn't exactly sure what happened but my world, which was once again crimson, turned black. I was 99.9% sure that he was dead only hours ago, until I laid in his arms and knew, but know I felt my connection with Koga slipping away. He was either blocking me out, or dying. Either way, both circumstances were killing me.

* * *

My head was pounding like a thousand drums and I groaned. I opened my eyes and squinted against the purity of the room. Once I finally adjusted, I took notice to my settings. I was strapped down tightly into a car with a light hanging over me. The room around me was nothing but white: white walls, white floor… it almost seemed surreal. I was alone and I squirmed against the chair as I saw the metal plate next to my chair-bed. There were multiple syringes and surgical scissors. A surgical chair in a surgical room. I was in a motherfucking operating room. I struggled harder than ever and tore the resistant straps.

I fell to my knees and stared at the floor, knowing that if I looked up I'd realize that my world was spinning and I was dizzy. I felt like I was on a high and my depth perception was thrown off. I felt so out of place and like I was in a dream state. I heard footsteps and glared at the feet that stopped just in my vision. Slowly, eerily, I raised my head to glare at the person above me. It was Xavier. He had no expression on his face. My body started shaking. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"I just gave you some medicine that would calm you down. Kagome's here, she was a healer in the clan and she promised to help me. After the incident with Koga, I figured it was the reason you snapped and lost all of your control…" Xavier explained softly.

"Oh my God, Koga… Koga's dead." I gasped.

I collapsed on to the floor rather than on my knees and laid there sobbing. My whole body was limp with depression. Xavier lifted my form and held me close, smoothing my hair down. "No, Ayame, Koga's fine. I heard you when you were begging for help and we got Koga help. He's fine now, Ayame. The only one who died was Zeek…" He mumbled and braced himself when the new shock took over me. "Zeek finally transformed and became one of them. I guess it was only just a matter of time and the extra procedure we did that he didn't receive only sped things up. You nearly killed him but that was enough to send him back into reality. He realized what he was becoming… he gave all of his life and the rest of his powers to Koga to ensure that he would live. Zeek wanted me to let you know that you loved you, though, Ayame."

"Zeek… oh God! But Koga's fine?" I pushed again.

"Yes, of course." Xavier replied.

"You're lying…" I mumbled as my frown deepened.

"Ayame, look. This isn't that simple and I don't want you hurt or anything but Zeek was going to die one way or another, he just decided to devote his life to a better cause, as well as his normal powers. By the time we managed to reach you both and calm everything down, Koga had been dead for a little while. Once you killed the last thing that touched you, you passed out. I telepathically called for Kagome's help, knowing she was staying where the two of you were. She brought along InuYasha to take Koga back to the palace, mansion, house… whatever you may call it. The chance that Zeek saved him was 40% likely, the odds were rather nice. He was in a coma for the past year and a half. Nobody has heard an update since." Xavier notified.

"This can't be happening to me. Koga could be dead and I've been here in this damn surgical room for a year and a half now?" I sobbed as the waterworks came out. I slumped into Xavier's comforting form once again. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life at this moment, or where to go, but I felt safe here in Xavier's arms. It was hard to believe that I had spent so much time in a coma-like state, as had Koga. The chances of coming back to life and out of a coma with no problems… he was probably dead or seriously disabled. I had done all of this to him and he never deserved it.

The cabin we were staying out was a broken down place far in the woods that probably never saw the light of day. I wasn't sure how Xavier managed to sneak away and spend so much time with me but he did. Our friendship grew closer and I finally began to let my memories of Koga slip into the past. I realized that there was nothing anybody could do anymore and there was no point in trying. I wasn't sure what the werewolves had thought happened, what they thought of me. Xavier was training me with my vampire instincts. He knew that if I didn't have a handle on both halves of me, I'd turn into a crazy psychopathic killer and destroy everything. The vampire in me was the reason for my random outbursts.

Another year passed with nothing new coming my way. It was when spring was settling in again with showers that Xavier knocked on my bedroom door. I had anticipated this moment for months and I knew what was coming. My stomach was a bundle of nerves. He smiled at me when I opened the door and brushed a stray strand of hair from my face. His smile was warming and made me feel safe. "I know you already know what I'm going to say, but I'll say it anyway. You're ready to return Ayame. There is nothing that anybody should fear from now on. I know you are well trained and you know your place."

"I owe you, Xavier." I smiled and stood on my tip-toes to reach his cheek. I didn't get his cheek, though. Instead, Xavier wrapped his arms around me and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips that, almost immediately, became passionate. I got lost in the feeling coursing through my body. Once we were both breathless, we pulled away panting. "I loved spending this time with you, but we both know I belong back there. It's been two and a half years without me."

"I know Ayame, just be careful. For me." Xavier replied softly.

I nodded and got dressed. I wore ripped light blue skinny jeans, black converses, and a tight black tee. My long sunset hair was braided down my back and I had a modest amount of makeup applied. Loaded with knives, I was ready to go. I walked down the dirt path that I knew would lead me to the main road. When I was almost out of distance I stopped and took a fleeting glance at Xavier. Then, I turn and ran as fast as my quickened feet would take me. I was faster than anything anybody had ever experienced. I was remarkable, unbelievable, impossible. I was strong and trained, dangerous at the least.

Then, I felt the power rippling through my body. Instinctively, I reached up and clawed at the air. It tore to reveal bright white light. The energy coursing through my veins was undeniable. I pulled my body into the pathway I created and tumbled into a bedroom. Automatically, I was on my feet. And then I fell again. I was bleeding severely, blood pouring out of my nose and my ears. I coughed and a pool of blood drained onto the floor before me. I used a hand to steady myself with a window ledge. I felt liquid flowing down my cheeks. I wasn't sure if it was blood or water but I was too afraid to touch and find out. Was it my fate to die here?

I weakly raised my head to look around and recognize the room. Koga's room. I army crawled my sore and weak body towards the direction of where his bathroom was. I ran the water and plugged the tub before lifting my body. My bloody hands smeared red over the sides of the tub and I slipped and fell with my lack of grip and the slippery fluid. The fourth time, I finally manage to complete my task and I stained the water bright red in a matter of five seconds. I stared up at the ceiling, blinking and just escaping from life for a while. What the hell had I managed to get myself into? I was a vampire and a werewolf. I was a freak of nature, even more so than I would have been before.

The scene was so ironically familiar to my previous transportation. I was supposed to be strong and undefeatable, yet I was laying in a bath tub stained with my own blood feeling too weak to even blink. My vision became static-filled and I could no longer hear the bath water. My world went black and, suddenly, I was drifting into the air….


End file.
